The Chosen One's Story
by castiel98
Summary: Vladimir Dracula finally gets a taste of what it is to be the Chosen One. Based on series 3 of the TV Show Young Dracula. Set 3 years after Series 2. CHAPTER 18 IS UP! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Being 16 sucks

When Vlad awoke on his sixteenth birthday; he was neither happy nor excited. He knew this would be his last day breathing- his last day living. He knew that downstairs, his father would be bursting with as much energy as he could manage on this warm, sunny day. Vlad had no choice; he was going to become a vampire and there was nothing he or anyone else could do to stop it. He remembered Boris helping him find a cure- though Vlad knew that Boris wouldn't have dared use it. Boris was long gone anyway- his arrogance and cruelty got the best of him.

Vlad got out of bed and stretched his arms across his body. The mirror across from him showed a pale young boy with a miserable expression. At least, when he became a vampire he wouldn't see the sad sight again. He opened his window, displaying the streets of Stokely as he soaked up his last moment in the sun.

"Good morning Master Vlad, I trust you slept well," Zoltan said, his wheels rubbing against the cold tiles on the floor.

"Funny enough, Zoltan- I didn't," Vlad replied, buttoning his school shirt.

"Do you think it is wise for you to be going to school today, Master Vlad? Your father would not approve," Zoltan said, shaking his head.

"This is my last day to be normal- after that it's coffins and blood for eternity. And besides, I'm a vampire teenager. That means I have enhanced skills and strength combined with the ability to sneak out behind my parent's back." He slung his backpack on his shoulder and ran downstairs.

Vlad sneaked towards the edge of the dining room and towards the large wooden front doors of the castle. He was glad that the castle bells had not awoken his father; although they were ringing so loudly Vlad was sure most of Stokely could hear them. He pulled the handle of the door towards him and slipped out.

Just as he started walking away from the castle; he felt a very cold hand pull him back through the doorway along with the many "Ows" from the hand's owner.

"Vladimir Dominus Imperita Electus Dracula- What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing!" Count Dracula screamed, his eyes going black with fury as he patted his smoking arm. Vlad didn't flinch.

"I'm going to school. It's where all the normal kids go." Vlad replied, barely holding back the sarcasm in his voice as he stared at his father. The Count seemed rather dazed by his son's sudden vamperic, fearless stance- but he ignored it.

"Vladimir. You are not a normal child. You are The Chosen One! My Son and Heir! No son of mine is going to be mixing with breathers any longer!" The Count snapped his fingers and the doors of the castle closed, locking Vlad in.

"Ah is little Vladdy ready for his transformation?" Ingrid stood in the shadows of the room- eyeing her brother and father with a hateful glare.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The Count screamed. The castle shook with his anger.

"I live here." She scalded, walking towards Vlad.

"You lost that privilege when you left me locked in a UV cage!" The Count hissed back at her. Vlad could take no more of this. He stood in-between the two vampires.

"Everybody just calm down," Vlad reasoned, looking to and from both vampires. The Count sniffed.

"Not until this traitor leaves my castle!" The Count yelled, throwing a fireball towards Ingrid.

"Enough!" Vlad yelled.

"Oh you will pay for that, daddy," Ingrid mocked, deflecting the fireball back at him.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Vlad's eyes went black and his voice deepened. This time, the castle trembled with his fury and not his father's. He felt powerful and strong. This feeling was soon replaced with the dead feeling inside he always got when he did something vamperic- something evil.

He looked at the two shocked faces of his family. He smiled to himself. _You weren't expecting that, were you? _

"Well then. Vladdy," The Count broke the silence, "I think it is time for you to become a proper vampire!" He clapped his hands together and gestured for Vlad to follow. Before they could even get out of the door, Renfield appeared.

"Hello there, gentlemen. Would you care to try a cup of tea? Or maybe some scones and cream? They are delectable." Renfield removed a large silver lid to show a large selection of cakes and biscuits. The Count scoffed.

"Every day it is the same thing! Every time I try to undo the memory wipe- his mind just wipes itself again. It is getting tiring!" The Count whined, moving closer to Renfield.

"Memory wipe? I'm sorry sir, but that is not possible." Renfield declared, pushing his trolley away.

"It is when you're a vampire!" The Count's eyes flashed red and he revealed his large, sharp fangs. Renfield stared for a moment, lost in shock. Then, he fainted.

"Don't you get tired of doing that?" Vlad sighed, stepping over Renfield's body.

"No- it is often the highlight of my day. And besides, what else am I supposed to do- there is no vampire in the world who could possibly remove that memory wipe." The Count whined again, prodding Renfield with his large leather boot.

"Well, none except breather-boy." Ingrid interrupted, staring at Vlad.

"Oh, don't be silly, Ingrid! Vladimir would have told me if he had been able to fix this mess- wouldn't you, Vladdy?" Vlad said nothing as he looked awkwardly from his sister to his father. How had his sister known?

He sighed and went over to Renfield, who was stirring. He pulled him back up onto his feet.

"Listen, Renfield- Look into my eyes." Vlad's fingers were followed by Renfield's lost stare. The Count was shocked.

"Vladimir! You lied to me! For three years you have had me fooled that you were unable to fix him!" The Count glared at Vlad.

"When I click my fingers you will remember-" Vlad was cut off my his father.

"How dare you disobey The Prince of Darkness! You lack discipline! It is time you learnt!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO FIX HIM OR NOT!" Vlad shouted at his father as he turned back to Renfield.

"When I click my fingers you will remember everything. We are vampires. I am a vampire. Ingrid is a vampire. Your master is a vampire." Vlad clicked his fingers as his eyes faded from yellow to their usual blue. Renfield looked dazed.

"Master!" Renfield said, leaping for The Count. The Count moved out of the way as Renfield fell onto the floor- once again unconscious.

"I see hypnotizing him did not stop him being such an idiot!" The Count hissed. He turned to Vlad, "Well done, Vladdy! Now, let us go and turn you into the heartless creature I know you are!" The Count smiled.

"Great. Thanks Dad." Vlad followed his father down the dark staircase.


	2. Chapter 2: Now you're just showing off!

When they reached the end passage after many corridors and stairways- there was the familiar wooden door and its guards. Vlad had been here many times. His sister and his cousin, Boris both turned here. They became evil. Vlad knew his sister before the transformation- she had always been wicked- but never a killer. And as for Boris, he was a sweet asthmatic who wouldn't hurt a fly; and even he became the monster he never wanted to be.

Vlad stood there, in front of the doors to his destiny- wandering whether there was any hope for him left. When he entered that room he had no choice but to continue. He knew what would happen if he tried to run- his reflection would hunt him down until he had merged. His father stood in front of him, straightening the clasp on his cape. He flattened Vlad's hair.

"Now, remember boy- this is your destiny. There's no escaping that. You're the Chosen One; and you better start acting like it." The Count opened the door and pushed Vlad in.

Vlad heard the door lock on the other side of the door along with the sounds of the armor lifting their swords to stop him from escaping. The room looked just as he remembered it. It was empty, other than a large silver mirror with the Dracula symbol engraved on the top- along with the huge red figures of dragons that decorated its frame. The mirror was empty, his reflection refused to show itself. Just as Vlad was about to turn away- he saw a glimmer of brown hair in the mirror. His reflection. However, it was not him he was seeing in the mirror. This boy was a vampire. He had Vlad's features. His dark hair and blue eyes along with the Dracula's bone structure that The Count had been so happy that he had inherited. However, this version of Vlad was proud and fearless; he held his head up like he knew he was dangerous and he liked it. This did not match Vlad's posture, and neither did the smirk on the reflection's face.

"So, this is the body I'm going to be taking over? Doesn't look like much." The reflection said, his smirk growing into a wry smile.

"You won't be taking me over. I'm in charge- not you." Vlad was glad his voice didn't waver; he really didn't need the reflection to think he was scared.

"Oh but Vladdy, you're wrong. I'm in charge now. I'm the one who is going to be making all the rules around here. You aren't strong enough to overpower me." The reflection's eyes glinted with pleasure as his fangs were displayed.

"This is what we are, Vlad. You can't change what you are. You are going to be an evil monster and there is nothing you can do to stop that."

"I can try. I don't want to give up my life. I like being normal!" Vlad shouted at the reflection. The reflection just smiled, proudly displayed his fangs to Vlad as if to emphasize his point.

"Listen, breather-boy. I think it is time for me to get out of this mirror- don't you?" The mirror image cackled and pushed against the rubbery inside of the mirror- bursting to get free. Vlad regretted not running away while he could- but he couldn't back down now. When the hand of the reflection broke free, Vlad grabbed it to be greeted by a searing pain; worse than death. Vlad screamed, though he couldn't hear it and he didn't care. He felt like his whole insides were burning to ashes. Then, there was darkness.

When Vlad awoke, he was lying against the cold stone floor. His watch declared he had only been unconscious for a couple of minutes; but the feeling off death still lingered inside of him. He looked back into the mirror, to meet an empty room. He resolved into staring down at his hands- to see the pale, glowing complexion of his family- projected onto his own skin. His skin felt cold and lifeless. He now knew he was dead.

He didn't feel any different- which must have been a good sign. He didn't feel any evil inside of him. He just felt like he had always felt- normal in an un-normal way. The doors in front of him swung open, to which he used his new speed to get out of the room as fast as he could- along with the lingering smell of evil that lurked inside of it. He walked out of the shadow he had stepped in, to greet his family.

"Vladimir! I expected nothing less from my son! Quick and painless! Well done, Vladdy!" The Count exclaimed, whilst Zoltan howled.

"That can't be you, breather-boy?" Ingrid said, eyeing Vlad up and down. He couldn't imagine what he must have looked like.

"It's me." Vlad couldn't think of anything else to say. His voice felt much deeper and stronger- more confident. He checked his watch again to see he was only a few moments late for school. If he hurried, he could make it.

When Vlad left the stairway, the Dracula's followed. The castle didn't seem as creepy to him anymore. It felt like a home, at last. There was a moment where the light from the window hit the ground that Vlad walked on; which caused a burning sensation on his foot for where he quickly moved it and patted the smoke down.

"And where do you think you are going?" The Count exclaimed.

"To school. I may be a vampire now- but I still want to be normal." Vlad said, grabbing his abandoned bag.

"But Vladimir! The sun will burn you to ashes! And besides, we have to fit you into your new coffin!" The Count said, pointing to the crypt.

"Not if you have a hearse with UV filtered windows and an umbrella to match. And I am not sleeping in a coffin, I already told you!" The Count's eyes flashed red as the door in front of Vlad slammed shut.

"You aren't going anywhere, Young Vampire!" The Count's voice shook the castle once more, with the addition of thunder hanging in the air. A surge of anger rose up from Vlad.

"ENOUGH! I AM GOING TO SCHOOL. I AM NOT SLEEPING IN A COFFIN. AND I AM NOT DRINKING BLOOD. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?" The ground around the Count and Vlad shifted and formed a ring of fire. Vlad's eyes flashed to black and his fangs were visible from behind his lips. His voice shook with power, power that the Count was not expecting. Vlad calmed himself down as the flames turned to ash and his eyes returned to their normal blue.

"Now you're just showing off." Ingrid said as Vlad shook his head and went out the door with his umbrella.

**Tell me what you think? Is it work me finishing this story? Positive + Negative Reviews welcome to help me decide!**

**Becki x**


	3. Chapter 3: Well, that's not good

Even though Vlad was protected by the thick, black fabric on the umbrella, he could still feel the sun's heavy blaze in the sky- draining him of energy. His father never mentioned the exhaustion of staying up during the day; but then again his father never liked to show weakness.

Vlad felt a presence behind him. The voice in his head screamed, _Kill them, bite them, drain them of blood. _He fought against the urge to turn around, but before he could, Ingrid was in front of him; holding her very own umbrella.

"What are you doing, breather boy?" Ingrid mocked, twirling her umbrella in her hands.

"You know, if the High Council heard you talking to me like that, you would be staked before you could say garlic." Vlad snapped back. That was the only plus side to being 'The Chosen One'; he could get away with threatening his sister without her trying to slay him.

Ingrid smirked, "Little Vladdy. Afraid of blood. Keeping all his instinct bottled up? No one wants a wimpire for a leader. They will soon realize their mistake and kill you." Ingrid glared at Vlad with a look of pure accomplishment. Vlad's temper was becoming short.

"I'm not a wimpire! I'm just a better person that you are! I never asked for this! Hell, if I could give you my title I would! But I can't," Vlad shouted at her, making her smirk fall slightly. Vlad could feel power coming to the surface, but he fought to keep it contained. He would not become a monster. Not after everything he had been through.

"But that's where the problem is, Vlad. You can't give it to me. But I can take it. If I wanted it." Ingrid waved her hand to dismiss the subject, forgetting the sunlight as her hand smoked. She grimaced and patted her hand on her dark clothing.

"Well, if you're not here to kill me. What do you want?" Vlad asked bitterly, he was already late for school. He felt something gnaw at his stomach; realization hit him. He was hungry. He suppressed the instinct to go and find the first breather he could find- but Vlad's pain did not go unnoticed by Ingrid.

"You feel that? The pain? It hurts, doesn't it. And if you decide to drink that awful soya blood like we all know you are planning; it will NEVER go away," Ingrid smirked as Vlad's patience finally ran out. He didn't know if it was hunger or anger fueling him. His fangs dropped down as he flicked his wrist so that Ingrid was lodged up against a brick wall, sun burning her. He placed a ring of fire around her smoking body as she let out a small scream. He laughed. It wasn't his usual, cute laugh. It was a cackle, something that didn't feel right coming out of his mouth.

"Now do you believe me when I say I'm not a wimpire?" Vlad's voice shook the ground as he flicked his wrist and let Ingrid go; watching her scramble to get her unbrella. He saw the swelling of her face go down and return to the usual pale. Ingrid didn't seem fazed.

"Impressive. Well, it would be if you meant it; instead of using it to threaten me," Ingrid smirked again, though she didn't come any closer.

"What do you want Ingrid?" Vlad's voice was tired and full of guilt. He felt dead inside as he got into the car. Ingrid clicked her fingers and the door opened again as she slipped inside.

"Dad has sent me to keep an eye on you. He is pathetic. But he is worried about you, Vlad. You need to drink, or you'll die." This was the first time he had ever heard Ingrid worried about anyone; she hadn't heard her talk like this since Will died. She smiled slightly as she remembered she was meant to be evil.

"Although, if you do starve yourself, you won't hear me complaining." Vlad laughed, now knowing that Ingrid didn't mean it. When they pulled up to the school, Vlad grabbed his umbrella and was about to get out of the car when Ingrid pulled him back in.

"If you go in there hungry, someone isn't going to come back out." Ingrid smirked slightly as she let go of him. What did she know? He had more self-control than she did. A flashback of earlier flickered through his mind, but he shook it off. He would not let her get to him. He would be in control. He just wished Robin was here to support him.

_Robin._

When he erased his memory, Robin and his family moved away, the sight of the empty house of the Branaughs made his dead heart ache more than ever. He missed his best friend.

Vlad walked through the familiar courtyard, glancing around to see everyone staring at him. Some in admiration, others jealously. He smirked. Dracula's were known for their beauty, he wondered what he looked like to them.

It was then where he smelt it. The delicious smell that drew him closer; it was intoxicating. He breathed in deeply, even though he didn't need to. He followed the scent until he came to the school football field. He saw a boy with his hand to his knee as blood seeped through his trousers. The boy laughed and brushed himself off, about to go to the nurse. Vlad, following his instinct, used his vampire speed to stop in front of the boy. The boy looked up at Vlad, his smile and laugh disappeared altogether as he shifted nervously. Vlad could feel his fangs extending as he grabbed hold of the boy, looking into his eyes. The boy stayed still, memorized by Vlad. He licked his lips as he brought his fangs down on the boy. He drank quickly, not wanting to waste any of the blood as it touched his lips. He was draining him, and he couldn't stop himself. The boy fell to the ground, dizzy from the amount of blood taken from him. At least he was alive, Vlad thought.

Vlad didn't feel any guilt or pain. He wanted more. But he stopped himself as he ran back to the castle as fast as he could.

It was there he heard the voice. A whisper at the back of his mind. He stopped abruptly in front of the castle doors as the Count opened it and ushered him inside. The door snapped closed.

"You smell of breather!" the Count said excitedly, brushing Vlad off. Vlad didn't realize he had blood on his shirt until the Count examined it.

"If you wanted blood Vladimir, I would be more than happy to supply you from the vaults." The Count continued, but Vlad wasn't listening. The voice was taunting him.

_Vladimir…come down to face us…go to the mirror room…go now!_

Vlad ran down to the mirror room, leaving the Count confused as he followed.

Vlad got to the mirror and clicked his fingers to open the doors leading to it. He stepped inside, seeing no one. The Count followed, standing a little way back from his son. When Vlad looked in the mirror, he saw the empty room. What he didn't noticed was the sculptures on the sides of the frame awakening to face him. They grabbed him and before he or his father could react, threw him into the mirror. The Count shouted in frustration.

"Vladdy! Vladdy!" The Count shouted at the mirror. Before he turned away, he saw his son in the mirror. Vlad was facing a large, bright doorway. The Count continued to watch, confused.

Vlad stood there, thinking about what he was going to do, before he appeared. It was Vlad's reflection. His vampire side. He thought he was alone, but there were at least a thousand other long gone vampires at his side, all bearing their fangs at him. He suppressed a scream as his reflection came forward.

"Hello, Vladdy. We meet again. It's a bit soon, don't you think?" Vlad gulped. He had merged with his reflection earlier today, he was sure of it. At an answer to Vlad's question, another vampire walked forward. It was the diseased Grand High Vampire.

"Vladimir Dominus Imperita Electus Dracula. You are the chosen one. Instead of the power of one, you will have the power of a thousand! Embrace it as you await your destiny!" With the snap of his fingers, all of the reflections ran to Vlad, one by one sinking into his body. He writhed in agony as each one took control of his mind, his eyes turning black. He fell to the ground, clutching his head as the power and evil surged through his mind. Then, he was standing facings away from the Count's direction, gasping as evil consumed him.

The Count had been observing. He didn't know whether he wanted to rejoice or run. What power did Vlad possess? What would he do? And most of all, what would happen to him? This was the first time in 600 years that the Count wished he was never a vampire, so he could protect his son from what was to come.


	4. Author's Note very important!

_**A/N-I just wanted to mention a little bit about my story. Basically, it is kind of following the plots of the episodes in series 3- although not in the same order. I will be twisting events slightly to make Vlad more evil, and things like Magda returning, etc… will be in the story later on. R&R to help me decide whether to put Betrand/Erin/Wolfie in the story!**_

_**x~Becki~x**_


	5. Chapter 4: Bad Vlad

When Vlad turned around the Count could see the difference in him already. He was standing straighter, stronger, and more confident as he pushed himself out of the mirror. He smirked wickedly, displaying his fangs- showing them off. He laughed as he flew vertically out of the room.

The Count followed, and he couldn't be more pleased. Sure, his Vladdy was gone, but in his place was a strong, true vampire! The Count rejoiced.

"Ah, Ingrid," The Count said as his daughter passed him, "I wouldn't go around picking fights with Vlad- he seems to be in a bad mood." The Count smirked wickedly as he flew vertically down to where he knew Vlad would be. Ingrid scoffed at her father. Vlad in a bad mood was like an infant child throwing a tantrum.

Vlad was standing in the blood cellar. He licked his lips as his fangs petruded from his gums. He smiled wickedly as he grabbed one of the bottles.

_No! I will not drink blood, no way am I touching that filth! _Vlad rolled his eyes; the weak, powerless Vlad was still trying to break through his icy interior. But they both knew who would win. He opened the bottle and drank deeply, casting the empty bottle aside as he reached for another. He felt a hand on his back.

"Ah, Vladimir! It seems we have finally awoken your true nature! I can't wait to inform the High Council that the Chosen One is finally ready!" The Count was of course speaking of the on-going war between the slayers and vampires. He smiled as he looked at his son proudly, but his smile faltered as his son smirked.

"You can tell them that _the __Chosen One _is ready to slaughter anyone who ever doubted him. Which means you, of course," Vlad smirked at his father's angry, yet scared scowl.

"What do you mean? I never doubted you! I knew you would become a murderous killer!" The Count rushed, panicked. He really wasn't expecting his son to want to kill him- Ingrid maybe.

"Of course you doubted me, you always have. You think I'm a pathetic little breather-loving wimpire. Someone who can't possibly kill the Prince of Darkness," Vlad scoffed. He flicked his wrist upwards so that the Count was up against the wall, being pushed into the ceiling, "You really shouldn't have doubted me," Vlad's eyes were black, fangs bared. The Count struggled against his pull. Vlad laughed as he threw his father to the ground; the Count struggled back up.

"Defy me again, Vladimir- and I will personally stake you," The Count hissed as he left the cellar. Vlad laughed and went back to his blood.

The Count stormed into his quarters and summoned Renfield.

"Renfield! Fetch me a pair of our finest fang cuffs! That boy needs to be taught a lesson!" Renfield laughed and obeyed, bringing back the cuffs and some garlic spray.

"Look at us Renfield! Standing shoulder to shoulder! Fighting the forces of E-vil!"

"Um, master? I thought we were the forces of evil?" Renfield questioned, the Count sighed.

"Yes- but…well…this is different!" The Count hissed as he stormed into the room where Vlad was about to enter.

Vlad saw his father standing there and laughed, did he really think he could intimidate him? The Chosen One? Before he could make a move, Renfield chucked garlic- filled netting over Vlad as he writhed in agony, eyes turning black and fangs emerging. He tried to throw off the net, but then he was met by a spray into his eyes which knocked him out cold…

When he awoke, he could hear Renfield's heartbeat quicken as he regained consciousness. The Count was shouting his name at the top of his voice. When Vlad's eyes were fully open, he could see The Count's face pushed up into his personal space.

"Hello Vladimir, I trust you slept well," Vlad hissed and snapped his teeth in the Count's face, who laughed.

"There is no escaping, Vladdy. Those are the finest pair of slayers fang cuffs money can buy. You aren't going anywhere anytime soon!" The Count laughed. Vlad felt his temper rising. The effects of the spray and garlic ad worn off, and he had no doubt that the cuffs were vampire- proof. Damn. He welled up his face into fake tears.

"Dad…please! Help me! I can't fight it!" He made a great performance, repeating the words of his 'nice' side that had been pestering him all day. The Count smirked.

"Oh boo hoo. Save those crocodile tears! You are going to have to try a lot harder than that." Vlad's face returned to normal as he rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Alright, what do you want?" Adding a bite to the end of his words, Vlad glared at his father.

"You are to do what I say," Vlad growled at his father but the Count continued, "until you are eighteen, at which point we will be equals, partners in crime, Fifty/fifty."

Vlad didn't particularly like this plan, but he smirked.

"Alright. Fine. We will be stronger together. Deal." Vlad lied, keeping his cool. The Count looked him in the eye and bent forwards. Vlad knew there was no trace of guilt in them.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" The Count asked, Vlad's temper was rising once again.

"Oh, just great! First you don't like the old me and when I finally act like the son you want to be, you don't trust me? Make up your mind, daddy," Vlad scoffed, "Which Vlad do you want, the spineless, fangless coward that you could trust with your Grandmother. Or me." Vlad already knew the answer, although part of his dead heart sank.

"Well you of course," The Count said, smiling slightly. Vlad faked a smile back.

"Then join me, together- who knows what we could achieve!" The Count believed him as he started to unlock the fang cuffs. Renfield scoffed.

"You don't actually believe him, do you Master? He's lying!" Renfield yelled, Vlad glared at him to be quiet.

"Oh nonsense Renfield, what would you know about the bond between a father and son?" Vlad's hands were undone as he stood up and said, "Clearly a lot more than you do," The Count looked confused as Vlad used his vampire speed to lock the Count to the chair and hypnotized Renfield into putting the garlic around his neck.

"Vlad! Vlad! You can't leave me like this! VLADIMIR!" Vlad waved wickedly as he left the room.

"You are going to pay for locking me up, daddy," Vlad shouted as he flitted out of the room, heading for the school.

When he arrived, he smirked as he saw all the breathers out for break. Vlad laughed as he walked through all of the faces admiring him. They were all standing completely still, hypnotized by the vampire they saw before them. Vlad at once knew what was happening, and smirked as he bit the closest breather to him. With every bite he felt his power magnified, every drop of blood intensified the aura around him. Once he had drank enough to satisfy his hunger, he hypnotised the breathers to go and remember nothing. He didn't want people to come at him with garlic and stakes.

_I could take __them;__ they would all be dead before they could raise their stakes._ Vlad smirked at his own thoughts. As he went inside the building, he noticed the fire alarm. With a wicked laugh, he used his mind to break the glass, setting the entire school in panic. As he walked, he flickered his fingers upwards so that the papers on desks and in drawers would rise up, captured in their own mini tornado behind him. He saw fear in the breather's eyes as well as admiration, as he strolled down the corridor, fangs on full display.

"Alright, everybody out! Quickly now!" Vlad heard a teacher say as they were all ushered outside. One boy was running far too fast for his own good as he came tumbling into Vlad, who didn't flinch.

"Watch where you're going, breather!" Vlad muttered as he strolled along, continuing his havoc. If his dead heart had been beating, a little part of him new it would be leaping with joy as he heard the voice of the boy behind him.

"Vlad?" The boy asked hesitantly. The little of the old Vlad left inside of him was begging to fight so he would be able to be Robin's friend again. Vlad scoffed at his own thoughts. _Breathers are food, not friends._ Nonetheless, Vlad turned around, looking as convincing as he could as he faked happiness and surprise.

"Robin?" He asked, smirking slightly as the old Vlad tried to reach out.

_Give it a __rest;__ we both know who will win. _Vlad thought to himself. A little part of Vlad couldn't be sure if the happiness he had towards Robin really was fake.

**Thank you to everyone that has been reading my story so far! As I have said before, this is my first fanfic so I am really hoping for some reviews! I'm also guna add that there are A LOT of errors in the story but I jsut want to upload the chapters ASAP so I will correct anything that is wrong :) thanks again x~Becki~x**


	6. Chapter 5: Best Friends For Never

Vlad looked at Robin in disbelief as the breather stepped towards him hesitantly. Vlad didn't understand why Robin knew who he was- the mind wipe was effective- wasn't it? Robin looked him up and down.

"You look different. Oh wait- you'll be a vampire now, won't you?" Robin's thick welsh accent was barely recognisable- he had been away from Stokely a long time. To answer his question, Vlad smirked and showed his fangs; Robin immediately cringed - but didn't run away.

"You've changed. What happened to not being evil? What happened to not drinking blood?" Robin asked, his face falling as he realised what his best friend had become. Vlad's smirk fell slightly.

"What did you expect?" Thunder clapped outside, "I'm a vampire! I like drinking blood and I certainly like being evil!" Vlad shouted, his eyes turning black. Robin shook his head.

"The old Vlad is still inside of you- I know it! I don't want to lose you- you're my best friend!" Robin yelled back, trying to hide the tears as Vlad carried on smirking.

"Not anymore. The Chosen One can't be associated with breathers." Vlad snarled as he repeated the words the Count had said so many times. Robin's face was as shocked as it was sad.

"I'm sorry, Vlad. But this is what's best. You're clearly not the person I thought you were all those years ago." Vlad was confused at why Robin was apologizing- but then he felt strong hands against his shoulders, hands that burned. They were clearly laced in garlic. Vlad smirked. No slayers would be a match for Vladimir Dracula- not now.

His eyes turned black as he faced the slayers beside him, who showed no sign of fear at his fangs. Vlad twisted his fingers upwards as the seven slayers were pulled off the floor, forced against the ceiling. He rubbed his aching shoulders as the effects of the garlic wore off. Robin remained standing, unfazed by his friend's power. All the slayers cowered in fear.

"So, you're a slayer now." Vlad spat the words as a ring of fire surrounded all of them. Robin realised what was happening- his eyes widened.

"You shouldn't be able to do stuff like this. I guess it's a ''Chosen One'' thing?" Robin laughed slightly, regretting this confrontation.

Vlad's insides burned to be set free as the old Vlad seared his way to the surface. Vlad cried out in pain and clutched his heads, sending all the slayers back to the ground with a loud bang. Vlad fought to keep himself under control as he raised his head.

"You were meant to be my friend. But what are you? You're betraying the only person who ever cared about you. You were no one before you met me." Vlad snarled at him.

"I wasn't going to kill you. I wanted to get the real Vlad to come back out. I knew you would be like this. Evil and untouchable to everyone you meet. Years of slayer's school taught me that." Vlad scowled as Robin continued, "But I wanted to help you. Really, I did. But I guess it's too late. Take him away." Robin waved his hand to gesture towards Vlad. Double the amount of slayers in the corridor appeared, all armed with garlic and stakes. Vlad's smirk instantly fell as he looked back at his best friend.

"So, this is it then? You're going to kill me? After everything I did for you!" Vlad's eyes flashed dangerously as the slayers took hold of him, dragging him backwards. Vlad didn't attempt to get away; he knew any sudden movements would mean a stake in the heart.

"We aren't going to kill you. Killing you would be too easy." One of the older slayers spat out, digging his nails deeper into Vlad's skin.

"Robin?" Vlad thought it was worth a try. He was sure his best friend wouldn't let them do this. Vlad didn't know what to believe anymore. He couldn't help feeling more disappointed every time he was dragged that one step further away from Robin, yet he did nothing. It was like the old Robin had been replaced by a shadow of his former self.

"What you did to me, Vlad- I was lost. When you were gone, I felt empty- and I didn't know why. You took all recollection of ever having a friend away from me, leaving me alone. Do you know what it's like? To be alone?" Robin said curtly, trying not to cry.

"I never asked for this. You knew I didn't even want to be a vampire. You have no idea what it has been like- what's expected of me. If I fail, everyone I love dies. So, yes. I know how you feel. But mark my words- every vampire in the world will be after you when they find out I'm missing." Vlad spat out. His head was a mixture of good and bad. It was like being split in two; trying to choose which side to act on. Vlad was suddenly thrown into the back of a vehicle, his hands tied and mouth covered. Why would Robin do this?

_I am going to die._Vlad shook the thought out of his head as he sat there, staring at the figure in front of him. Robin wasn't Robin anymore- and it was his entire fault.

* * *

><p>*At the Castle*<p>

Ingrid heard the screams of his father from Vlad's room. She smirked; she was sure whatever Vlad was doing- she would like. She stepped inside the room, to be greeted with the revoltingly strong scent of garlic. Ingrid's eyes narrowed as she saw her father sitting there, smoking as Renfield stood in front of him, clearly hypnotised.

"My brother seems to be quite the vampire after all," Ingrid smirked as she clicked her fingers. As much as she enjoyed watching her father suffer, I don't think it would be very pleasant having Vlad as his replacement either.

The Count stirred as he cried out in agony. Renfield hurriedly took the garlic off of him and grabbed the nearest bottle of blood. The Count drank until the bottle was dry and cast it away. He straightened his cape.

"That boy is going to wish he was never born!" The Count shouted as thunder clapped outside. Ingrid's smirk got wider.

"You'll have to find him first- he isn't back yet." The Count stared at Ingrid in shock. Some of his anger slipped away as he composed himself.

"Ingrid. Have you noticed something about outside? It's dawn!" He roared. He couldn't go looking for Vlad now, he would burn. But what about Vlad? Was he already dust? The Count grimaced as he tried to use telepathy to reach him. He couldn't break through. His mind wasn't blocked. It was simply not conscious.

* * *

><p>Vlad awoke to the sound of heavy breathing and stakes scraping on tables. He opened his eyes, which became accustomed to the lack of light instantly; He saw that there were five slayers present, all heavily armed. He smirked. They clearly didn't want to take any chances. Vlad noticed that he was tied to a large pillar. By the searing pain in his back he was sure it was a garlic mixture covering it. He pulled his head forwards, trying to avoid contact with the garlic. Just when he was about to speak, one of the slayers stepped forward, eyeing him carefully.<p>

"So you are the great Chosen One? You don't look so high and mighty," The man had a faint welsh accent. Vlad smirked.

"I wouldn't try and test me. With or without garlic. I could snap your leg like a twig and drink you dry." Vlad knew very well that the threat wasn't true. But, none of these slayers knew what he was capable. The slayer seemed shocked at the sudden outburst.

"I don't doubt that, but, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your mother, would you?" Vlad laughed. Magda was an evil psychotic witch who had done nothing but ruin his life. He would be happy to see her reduced to ash.

"You're playing the mother card, really? If you had done your research, you would know that I despise my mum and I would love to see her staked. In fact, let's make a show of it- lock Patrick in a kennel too." This seemed to faze the slayers deeply. Before they could comment, Vlad heard someone enter the room. All the slayers nodded before leaving. This left Vlad alone with the stranger. He had dark hair and green eyes; he looked like someone you shouldn't mess with, if you were human.

"Yay- came to join the party I'm guessing?" Vlad said sarcastically, wincing as his head scrapped the garlic-laced wood. The slayer laughed at his expression, his hands folded over his chest.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, vampire. I have a treat for you. I'm sure you will like it." Two slayers emerged, pinning Vlad further to the wood. The slayer in front of him opened a glass vial that Vlad hadn't noticed before. The smell of its contents was revolting- but it wasn't familiar. The slayer pushed it down his throat.

Vlad gagged as the burning liquid flushed at his throat, burning his insides. He tried not to cry out in pain, but he could not mask the grimace as he was forced to swallow. He took a deep breath, then realised he didn't need to breathe. The slayer laughed.

"That wasn't hard was it? So, how do you feel, weaker? I hope so. That stuff should kill you within the day. It kills from the inside, much more entertaining to watch the Chosen One struggle until he turns to ash." The slayers left the room, leaving Vlad on his own, slowing growing weaker as his body shut down.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! But I don't think I'll be continuing this story if I don't get enough reviews ****I don't want to continue a story no one is interested in. So 5 reviews= CHAPTER 6 ****AND happiness! ~Becki~**


	7. Chapter 6: The Plan

Ingrid never liked her brother. Not once did she think that maybe he was important to her. Until now. It was like his absence sent her emotions flying- emotions she never knew vampires could feel. She missed her brother; and that was why she was going to be the one to get him back. She watched her father paced back and forth, tossing ideas back and forth in his mind while he contemplated what he had to do. It was late afternoon, and it wouldn't be long until the sun set and they were both able to leave the castle. The only problem they had was the one thing crucial to finding Vlad- they had no idea where he was.

"This is ridiculous! He could be dead by now!" The Count roared, smashing his hand on the table, sending a vibration through the castle. Ingrid rolled her eyes.

"We've told the Council, they said they can't do anything without his whereabouts. We can't do much else," Ingrid said, a slight edge to her voice. It was irritating not knowing where he was, or who had him.

"Well think! Where would Vlad be…or who hates him enough to take him?" the Count retreated to his throne, emerged in his thoughts.

"Oh for the love of Garlic! Who do you think took him? The slayers have been after Vlad ever since he was born- they would love to reduce him to a pile of ash!" Ingrid's sudden realisation caught the Count by surprise. He thought for a moment.

"Yes, that's all well and good. But, Ingrid. We do not know where the slayers headquarters are. And besides, we don't know for sure! We need proof. I think it is time to contact the High Council again!" the Count flitted out of the room, leaving Ingrid alone to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Vlad's insides burned in agony as they twisted under his skin. Vlad could feel himself becoming hot- something he thought he would never feel again. His fingers were curled up, digging into his flesh as the pain increased. He couldn't speak- he was too afraid to speak. His whole existence was slowly burning him to ash.<p>

The slayers watched him, a look of horror and happiness mixed in one as they saw him slowly die. He could only imagine what he looked like, it must be terrible to watch; even worse to endure. Vlad could feel himself growing weaker as his powers shut down. If he wanted help, he would need to try now. Vlad took a deep, painful breath and closed his eyes, focusing with all his might. He had a stronger mind than most vampires- so he sent a signal. A signal he was sure more than one vampire would here, _The Chosen One is tra__pped at the slayer's HQ- get help now. _Vlad opened his eyes, feeling utterly exhausted. He could only hope that the signal was received- he knew he didn't have much time left.

* * *

><p>"Count Dracula, you seek an audience with the High Council. Why?" the Count had flown over the British Channel to France, knowing that many of the Council's closest contacts were there. The Count cleared his throat.<p>

"My son, Vladimir. It appears he has been kidnapped by slayers. We don't know how much time he has left." The Count replied. He was so worried. He didn't even mind when Ingrid came along, he needed the company.

"The Chosen One has been captured? Why weren't we informed sooner?" A tall, dark haired man approached where they were standing. He looked very angry.

"Antonius, who is this?" The Count gestured towards the man, who flashed his fangs at the Count. Antonius cleared his throat.

"Oh forgive me. This is Bertrand. He was meant to be flying over to meet the Chosen One tomorrow. To discuss some…important matters." Bertrand nodded at both Ingrid and the Count; looking slightly cocky as he smirked.

"Yes, it has been my duty for 400 years to find the Chosen One. I suggest that we find him quickly; there is much work to be done," Bertrand's voice was a lot softer than expected, though it was tinged with a confidence that many vampires lacked. He was not someone to be messed with. The Count was about to reply when a loud, searing voice echoed over their heads. A voice both Draculas recognised.

_The Chosen One is trapped at the slayer's HQ- get help now._

The four vampires turned to see that nearly every vampire in the room had heard it too. There was no doubt about it, it was Vlad.

"He is weak. We don't have much time. We need to get to the HQ. The slayers won't expect such a large number." Another vampire said, emerging from the crowd. Everyone nodded in agreement, before all turning into bats and flying towards Stokely. They just hoped Vlad was still alive.

* * *

><p>Vlad could feel the minds that he has contacted, he was sure they had got the message. The pain has died slightly; but Vlad didn't know whether to be worried or rejoicing on this matter. Vlad was now powerless, barely standing and barely alive. His head was throbbing; but yet he refused to give the slayers the satisfaction of knowing they had caused him pain. He didn't want to see the smug look on their faces if he gave in.<p>

Vlad just didn't see the point anymore. He stopped fighting. He wasn't in control anymore. He couldn't speak. He couldn't even blink. He was lost in his own little world. There was no point in struggling; he knew he would be dead long before anyone could rescue him. He was all alone.

Vlad contemplated the last 16 years of his life. He had always been the disappointment. The child that needed to be fixed- needed to be changed. He was admired for his honesty and kindness amongst breathers; but in the vampire world- he was nothing. Every day he would wake up to his father's disappointed face and his sister's wicked one. He had to pretend to be something he wasn't, because his family wouldn't accept him for who he was. Then, at the age of 13 he was forced to become the worst thing he could ever imagine. He had never wanted to be a vampire; and now he had to be the ruler of the entire species. He was meant to have great power. Great responsibility.

He couldn't deny that he had great power. He knew his powers were unheard of in any vampire. And he knew that the responsibility was big- but he could handle that. The only thing he couldn't do- even to save his family; was to love something he knew he would always hate. He couldn't embrace his dark side, but he couldn't embrace his good side either. In fact, Vlad wasn't even sure he had a good side. Maybe Vlad was meant to be the evil monster he had become. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, now that he has given in once. He could never fight back again.

He was broken, and he was sure that no one could fix him.

* * *

><p>Twelve vampires stood outside the gates of the HQ, contemplating their next moves wisely. The Count and Bertrand were flying in the air, checking for entrances and escape roots. Ingrid cleared her throat as all the vampires turned to her.<p>

"Right then. Let's get my baby brother out before he turns to ash. If any of you hinder this operation I will personally stake you to a sunbed, got it?" Usually, vampires would never take orders from a girl. But Ingrid was a Dracula; they knew when they had met their match.

At that moment, Bertrand and the Count flew down and transformed into their human form, nodding at the vampires.

"We have found four ways in. They will be tricky, but not impossible. We are sure Vlad is being kept underground," the Count said to the surrounding vampires. He clasped his hands together as he motioned to three of the vampires to follow him. Bertrand did the same to half of the remainders, whilst Ingrid took the rest.

"We will not rest until the Chosen One is found. I suggest all of you stay on guard, we don't know what kind of traps the slayers have set up," Bertrand whispered, as they all flitted to an entrance. Bertrand opened the small door, ushering them all inside as he lead the way through the passage.

The passage had dim lighting, but the vampires easily adjusted to the lack of light. Every so often they would stop at corners, allowing slayers on duty to pass- unaware of the sudden swarm they were about to face. Bertrand saw the entrance to the cellars underground, he silently rejoiced as the others followed him.

He sent a message to both Draculas via telepathy, and with an instant both groups were standing beside him, nodding at him to open the door. They were unsure of who was inside, so their best option was to barge in; assuming they were not outnumbered.

The door creaked open, and Bertrand immediately notice the abundance of breather in the room. He stepped through the threshold, monitoring his steps carefully as he entered the room.

What he saw shocked him greatly. There was a young vampire tied to a large pillar. It was soaked in garlic, the smell suggested. His head was bowed, his hands curled into fists as his panting breaths grew shorter and shorter. He looked up, obviously disturbed by the sudden footsteps; his eyes were black and cold, his fangs were curled into a snarl.

"Vladimir!" the Count rejoiced, flitting over to his son. The boy clearly recognised him, as his fangs submerged back into his gums and his eyes turned to a bright blue. The boy sighed and winced at the pain it caused him. Bertrand clicked his fingers and the ropes that bound Vlad fell to the ground, leaving Vlad free, yet swaying slightly. Ingrid stepped forward.

"They've done something to him; I can smell something very strange…" Ingrid's voice trailed off as she recognised the scent.

"Argentalium! They've given him Argentalium!" Ingrid yelled, catching all the vampires in the room by surprise.

Argentalium was a deadly metal that drained vampires of their powers. This was not good.

"He should be dead, but his body is fighting it. That's good- that means we can save him." Bertrand said, grabbing Vlad by the shoulders and flitting out of the room, followed by the other eleven vampires. Bertrand's duty was to protect and train the Chosen One. So that was what he must do.

**Did you like the entrance of Bertrand? I figured it might be a good idea to put him in- he's an important part of series 3 of YD. Oh and guess what guys…? YD is going to be shooting series 4 in February 2012! For all you people, who don't believe me, check out Wikipedia- there's a source from an article that the BBC released.**

**Oh and I'm going to Madrid for a week- so I can't upload (SADFACE)….so Adios Amigos! I'll upload soon! ~Becki~**


	8. Chapter 7: Reflective Actions

Vlad felt strong, secure arms around his shoulders before they all flitted out of the room and into the night. He was sure the slayers couldn't be unknowledgeable to the breakout- but he did not question it. In fact, he couldn't bring himself to speak at all. He just stood, barely blinking, staring at the vampires around him; he could still feel his powers leaving him.

A dark haired man he had never met was beside him, ushering him away from the HQ and into the woods. He assumed that he would have to fly to get out of there- which he wasn't planning on doing. But, in the trees he could see a SUV parked rather clumsily beside the road. They must have known he wouldn't be up to doing anything.

He worked out that the dark-haired vampire's name was Bertrand; and that Antonius and Lucius (old friends of his dad's) were also there. He did not recognise any of the others, though their faces ignited something in his mind.

"He is getting weaker; we need to get him somewhere to rest. And someone to eat," Bertrand said, warily; feeling the heaviness of Vlad's weight on his own body. The Count nodded.

"We will have to take him back to the castle. I'll find him a peasant to sink his fangs into," The Count clasped his hands together. Just as he was about to fly vertically out of the scene, Vlad spoke.

"No. I'm not drinking blood. Not again," Vlad's voice was weak, but it had a tinge to power to it; although the Count didn't notice.

"Nonsense, Vladimir. You were more than happy to munch on a few breathers earlier!" The Count replied, slightly taken aback at his son's sudden outburst. He had expected him to be the same as he was earlier; though it was clear that the Vlad he really wanted as a son wasn't coming out again anytime soon.

"I wasn't exactly myself, was I?" Vlad snapped, eyes turning dark. He retracted his fangs and winced in the pain his outburst had caused him. Bertrand clearly noticed this- he took a firmer hold on Vlad's shoulders.

"We must get back to the castle. I am merely interested in the Chosen One's wellbeing- not petty family quarrels," Bertrand snapped at the Count as he pulled Vlad into the car. Bertrand got into the driver's seat; as the rest of the vampires got in the back of the van. They did not want to leave Vlad- they were too scared of what was yet to come.

"Vlad." Vlad said simply, looking at Bertrand. Bertrand looked at Vlad, puzzled.

"What?" Bertrand asked, as politely as he could; but he really was confused by the Chosen One.

"Stop calling me 'the Chosen One'. My name is Vlad," Bertrand looked at Vlad again, puzzled by him. He had expected the Chosen One to be far more evil than most vampires- far more wickedly. The Chosen One was to step on the heads of his enemies- he was merciful to no one. The only thing Bertrand could see was a tired boy who just wanted to go home. This was not how it was supposed to be.

Bertrand shook his head at Vlad and started the car. They sped down the road, each of the vampires' gazes never leaving Vlad's face. Vlad was irritated, and thought about biting the throats of the next person who looked at him. He shook the thought out of his mind. He wasn't that person. He wouldn't BE that person.

* * *

><p>When the SUV was parked outside the castle, all the vampires rushed inside, dawn was edging far too close for their liking. Vlad was set down onto the blood red sofa, every vampire in the room continued to stare at him. He was getting extremely irritated and angry; but he didn't have the energy to show it. Instead he glared at each and every one of them.<p>

"It seems the Argentalium effects are slowly wearing off. His condition should improve in a matter of weeks- if he chooses not to drink the blood," Bertrand said to himself more than the others as he pressed his cold hand against Vlad's forehead. His temperature was bad to normal; but Bertrand could tell Vlad was still weak. The Count's eyes flashed red.

"He doesn't have time to wait around- he has his destiny to attend to! He will drink the blood whether he likes it or not!" Thunder crackled around the castle after the Count's outburst. By the look of surprise on his face, though, it was not him who had caused it. Vlad was sitting up now, eyes black and fangs on display.

"You. Can't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." Vlad punctuated each word with a thunder clap before returning to a resting position, a look of pain on his face. Bertrand snarled at the Count.

"The more he uses his powers- the longer it will take him to heal!" Bertrand snapped, turning his attention back to Vlad. The Count looked around to Lucius.

"Why is Bertrand so obsessive over my son?" the Count hissed, pointing at Bertrand. Bertrand hissed at him.

"Bertrand has been training for a long time for the Chosen One. He shall be his tutor when he recovers. He has important matters to discuss with him." The Count hissed at the same words being repeated at him.

"What important matters?" The Count was livid at his lack of knowledge for his own son's destiny.

"I'm afraid I am only allowed to share that information with the Chosen One." Lucius spat out at the Count. Sometimes the Count's petty nature was enough to make anyone snap. Bertrand had enough of the conversation, so he turned back to Vlad again. He needed blood and fast. Bertrand had an idea.

"Lucius- fetch a bottle of blood…and the soya substitute I'm sure is down in their cellar. He won't drink the blood unless he thinks it is soya." Bertrand whispered, making sure Vlad was inattentive; so that he wouldn't hear. Lucius nodded curtly before flitting into the cellar.

He came back with the two bottles- one in each hand. Bertrand switched the labels, careful not to let Vlad notice. He removed the foal soya blood from the room and returned with the blood.

"This isn't what you need- but it might help," Bertrand said, handing him the bottle. He was sure Vlad was too out of it to notice the difference, but his nerves tingles. He wasn't supposed to lie to the Chosen One. He was sure if he found out, he would be punished.

Luckily, Vlad didn't notice. He downed the bottle- savouring the taste. The Count sighed, relieved as Vlad turned back to normal. Vlad looked shocked himself, but for only a moment. He realised what Bertrand had done, and Bertrand was prepared for what was coming. Vlad's eyes turned black as he produced a ring of fire surrounding himself and Bertrand- causing the others to step back. Bertrand looked at Vlad nervously; he had clearly underestimated Vlad earlier.

"You really thought I wouldn't notice? You tried to take advantage of me? Do you think I'm truly that weak?" Vlad could feel the bad side of him rising up from the surface, but he tried to supress it. He dropped his hand, causing the fire to burn out. He brought his hands to his head as he tried to push the bad Vlad out of him. He felt his reflection unmerging- stepping out of his body and standing beside him with a smirk on his face. Bertrand looked truly conflicted. He wasn't sure whether to help him, or run and save himself. He had no idea what was happening to Vlad.

Vlad stood up straight again, not noticing the reflection beside him. He felt a cold arm on his shoulder, as he turned to face himself. The dark side of him.

"You just couldn't handle it could you Vladdy?" The other Vlad patronized, walking around Vlad. Every vampire looked at Vlad with confusion, they could not see his reflection around him- he looked like he was looking at thin air.

"Oh just go away! I never wanted this! Just go off to wherever it is people like you go and leave me alone," Vlad said to his reflection, which was still smirking at him. Bertrand realised what was happening, and sent a telepathic message for the others to stay back. They all nodded in agreement.

"You know what? Let's make a show of it- let's let your little posy over there enjoy the fun!" the other Vlad said, as he pushed himself mentally. He was now visible to the others- who looked at Vlad's reflection in shock.

"See Vlad? Look how much more interested they are in me! I'm the real Chosen One; you're just the body I have to occupy. Even our dad prefers me- to you." The use of 'our' in that sentence sent a chill down his spine, but he did not let it faze him. He wanted to win.

"I'm not changing who I am for anybody- not even my Dad. I never wanted to be the Chosen One- I was just lumbered with the responsibility." Vlad's response shocked Bertrand more than anything else. How could the Chosen One hate his own race? It was unnatural.

"I see your buddy Bertrand is on the same page as I am. You can't think that way. It isn't normal. Being evil and murderous is normal. You won't fit in any other way." The other Vlad smirked, acknowledging Bertrand, but he looked away. He evil in Vlad's reflection was too much for even him to handle. Bertrand hadn't realised he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

"I don't have to listen to you. You're just one of a thousand evil vampires I have inside of me, yet I haven't tried to kill anyone in this room. It seems I have self-control- something you and all the others of you will never have." Vlad snapped, tired of where this conversation was heading.

"Oh, Vladdy. Haven't you worked it out already? You don't have self-control. You still have breather left in you. We are here to make sure that you don't make the wrong choice- if you choose the wrong side then all of us will be ash." The other Vlad said, gesturing to himself and to Vlad.

"That's it. Mirror room. Now." Vlad spat, but his reflection just smirked as Vlad followed it down the to the mirror room. He turned back around to the others, "If anyone follows me, they will be staked. Stay here."

Vlad left and all that was left was eleven very confused, very worried vampires and Bertrand- who couldn't help himself but to follow.

**What did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Review! I know I said I wouldn't upload this week…but hey! I thought I owed it to you guys to give you one last chapter before I went away!**

**~Becki~**


	9. Chapter 8: The Book and a Sudden Visitor

**_This chapter is longer than usual- but I wanted to get it all in; so here ya go! ~Becki~_**

* * *

><p>Vlad left the room, following the winding staircase down to the crypt where the secret passage was. He opened the door of the mirror room and stepped inside, glaring at his reflection with a look that burned. The reflection just smirked.<p>

"Vlad, Vlad, Vlad. You're strong, but I'm stronger. We both know who will win if you fight me." The other Vlad revelled in the fazed look Vlad gave him, so he continued to smirk. Vlad was not having any of it.

"I won't let you win. I want control over my life. I will have control over my life." Vlad tried to convince himself more than his reflection. There was a small noise from the door, of which both Vlad's turned their attention to. They were unaware of Bertrand's presence, but they were both suspicious as to where the noise had come from. Vlad took his opportunity to catch his reflection off guard, pushing all of his power onto it. The other Vlad fought back, his power matching Vlad's own. They were left neck and neck; tied as they both tried to gain the upper hand. Vlad pushed off and retreated, clearing his throat.

"I won't fight you forever. I will just have to accept you." Vlad opened his arms, closed his eyes and awaited the pain. His reflection smirked.

"You won't be fighting me forever, Vlad. Because I will win, you'll see," The other Vlad said, before merging once again with Vlad. He felt the searing pain as he did before, but he was in control of the pain. He fought to keep his humanity on the surface of his brain, and he hadn't won- but he had gained a slight upper hand. For now, he was the closest he would ever be to the old Vlad.

Bertrand had watched from the door, watching as his future leader accepted his true nature. Bertrand smirked, it wouldn't be long before Vlad was the evil monster he was supposed to be, it was clear he had tasted his power before. He flitted away before Vlad could spot him, hurrying back into the room where the rest of the vampires were waiting. Bertrand strolled in, going to the furthest corner of the room, watching from the shadows.

When Vlad returned to the group, he looked weak; but stronger than he was before. The Count clapped his hands in delight as Lucius poured another cup of blood.

"Excellent! Now that the little matter of…merging…has been cleared up! I say it is time for a spot of blood! Care to join us, Vladdy?" the Count said, as the wafting smell of the blood filled Vlad's senses. Vlad's eyes turned black for a moment, but before anyone could comment they were back to their usual blue, and Vlad was half-way across the room.

"Keep it away from me!" Vlad hissed, before flitting out of the room. Bertrand frowned and stepped forward.

"He will not be strong without blood. He needs to drink it. We cannot try that stunt again; he will spot it a mile away," Bertrand said, taking a glass of blood and bringing it to his lips. Lucius took a long sip from his glass before speaking.

"We need to make him see the dangers that our kind are facing today. We need to show him what he is dealing with," Lucius said, once again returning to his blood.

"He should already know this; he was just tortured by the slayer's guild!" Bertrand hissed, slamming his glass on the table.

"Unfortunately, Vladimir seems to have a tendency to try and be the hero," the Count said, grimacing slightly, "He doesn't care what happens to him, as long as his friends and family are safe," The Count carelessly placed his glass on the table before pacing around each of the vampires.

"We need to find someone who Vladimir cares deeply about. If they are put in immediate danger, he will have to see what danger our kind is in- and he will rule," Lucius informed everyone, nodding at the Count slightly and smirking.

"We will need to leak information to the slayer's guild. They will come after the vampire, and Vlad will have to be informed somehow. I'm sure Marcus knows a mole in the Slayer's Guild to Robin Braunagh- he's one of the top slayers." Antonius replied, looking around the room for disagreements.

"Robin Braunagh, did you say?" the Count almost spat out the blood in his mouth as the name was spoken. He was sure that was the name of Vladimir's annoying little breather friend.

"Yes, one of the slayer's guild's top agents. And one of the youngest, he's barely sixteen." The Count had all the information he needed. He laughed with joy; all the vampires turned to face him- puzzled.

"Ah yes, Robin. Vladimir was good friends with the breather. It sickens me to say it, but if Vladimir finds out about Robin being a slayer- he may have a change of heart of how he wants to live his death," All the vampires in the room looked shocked. The Chosen One had breather friends? It was unheard of. Although outraged by the idea, they all agreed that it would be the best way to bring Vlad to his senses.

"Unfortunately, I fear that the Chosen One has more important matters to discuss with myself than the likes of breathers." Bertrand hissed as he flitted out of the room, following the direction Vlad went. The remaining vampires set to work on how they were going to carry out their plan.

* * *

><p>Bertrand found Vlad in a room just off to the left of the crypt, which was clearly Vlad's room. It was as dark and gloomy as the rest of the castle, but it seemed to have a much softer feel than the other rooms. Vlad had his arm against the wall, leaning into it. His head was bowed, deep in thought- he did not realise that Bertrand had come in.<p>

Bertrand cleared his throat, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence, "Vladimir, you need to drink the blood. Your people need you! If you're not strong enough to defeat our enemies than they will dismiss you as the Chosen One and slay you," Bertrand reasoned, as Vlad straightened up. Vlad winced at the use of his full name, he really hated it. Vlad looked at Bertrand for a long time before replying.

"I know, okay? I know. I just need to get my head around a few things first." Vlad paced around the room, clearly debating many ideas and thoughts inside his own head. Bertrand had tried to use telepathy to see what he was thinking, but he was blocked. Vlad was clearly trained to prevent invasion of his own privacy.

"We do not have time. I must speak with you. It is extremely important that we deal with the aftermath of you declaring yourself the Chosen One. Starting with this," Bertrand pulled a large, ancient book from under his cape. There was two large hands created by the bones of a vampire; clasping the book shut. It looked intimidating; Vlad couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"What is that?" Vlad's voice broke off slightly, but Bertrand ignored it as he placed the book onto the table in the middle of the room.

"The Praedictum Impaver. It is a book thought to contain all the vampire clan's secrets and destinies, it is said that the content will lead vampires out of the darkness, so that we can all live without fear of attack. It is also said to only be able to be opened by the Chosen One," Bertrand said, looking at the book with great interest. He had always been fascinated by its contents.

"So I have to open this?" Vlad said, circling the book like a hawk, as if waiting for it to attack him.

"Many of the imposters who claimed to be the Chosen One have tried and failed. They were slain along with their families. So yes, if your claim to the title is true, then you will open the book." Bertrand's words were very sharp, the warning in them very clear.

Vlad was conflicted. If he opened the book, it would be a mass slaughter on both sides; vampires and breathers would die. If he didn't, his family would be ash. Then again, if he really was the Chosen One-there was no one stopping him from making a law to stop these events happening. What was he saying? He KNEW he was the Chosen One. The Grand High Vampire's ghost told him so.

"Fine. I'll open the book. But, no blood. Got it?" Bertrand nodded begrudgingly, knowing that this was a promise he could not keep. It was almost certain that once Vlad had opened the book, its knowledge would push him into the right direction.

"Then we shall try and open it now. If it seems that we cannot open the book- we will begin training tomorrow night sharp." Bertrand said, stepping out of the way of Vlad's eye view so that he had a clear vision of the book.

"Now, I need you to concentrate- try and channel all of your power to the book. Dig into the deepest and darkest part of your soul, and push it to the surface until you hear the bones of the book moving." Bertrand instructed, watching as Vlad took a deep breath as channelled his energy. His eyes weren't even black.

"That isn't good enough, Vlad! Dig deeper, until your whole existence is dark!" Bertrand yelled, trying to keep Vlad to focus. Vlad stepped back.

"I will not go there again. I can't lose myself like that again." Vlad yelled equally as loud, thunder clapping outside. Bertrand had an idea.

"You're weak; you're just as pathetic as your father. You are not the Chosen One- you're simply an imposter!" Bertrand yelled, watching as Vlad's eyes turned black and his fangs emerged. Bertrand saw the bones on the book twitch, so he continued.

"Why don't I just slay your family now and get it over with! Much more dignified then death by dawn!" Vlad was over his limit now; he couldn't help himself as he lunged at Bertrand, who quickly moved away from his attack. Bertrand kept him going, deflecting all Vlad's blows and watching as the book's fingers began to slowly unravel. In his distraction, Bertrand had been distracted long enough for Vlad to force a blow into Bertrand's stomach, forcing him backwards. Seven of the fingers were open now, Vlad was so close. Bertrand continued to wind him up, not realising until it was too late that Vlad was now pinning him to the floor, a stake in his hand. Vlad smirked wickedly, as he was about to drive the stake into his heart. Bertrand watched as all the fingers pushed off of the book's cover and opened it. Vlad breathed in slowly, calming himself as he flitted off of Bertrand-fangs back in his gums.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Bertrand said, gesturing to the now open book behind Vlad. Vlad just stared at it, like it was alive.

"Get out of here. NOW!" Vlad shouted, Bertrand didn't need to be told twice. It was clear that the Chosen One was angry.

* * *

><p>Vlad had opened the book. He really wished that he hadn't. He could feel the book in his mind, trying to make him go back and read its contents. But, he wouldn't. He knew what would happen if he went back there. He didn't want to go back there. Instead, he simply grabbed his umbrella from the table just outside his room, and flitted out of the castle; heading for the school.<p>

Yesterday, when he had been at the school- he had caused so much havoc that Vlad doubted he would ever be let back in unless he hypnotized the students and teachers to forget. He knew it was wrong, but school was the only normal thing he had left in his un-life; and he refused to give that up.

When Vlad arrived at the school, he clicked his fingers and felt the whole school go silent in his mind as he stepped into the busy dining hall. He muttered some words to himself, barely recognisable to anyone but himself- but the breathers listened. He clicked his fingers as he watched the dazed, but perfectly fine breathers acknowledge his presence. Mrs Grant, the head; walked up to him with a small smile on her face.

"Where have you been Vladimir? You weren't at school yesterday," She said, surveying him for signs of illness. Vlad smiled back, as he lied.

"I was ill- probably a virus," Vlad had always been one for deception- he took after his father.

"Very well, you better get to class; you've missed half the school day already!" She said as she whisked off in the opposite direction. Vlad headed for English.

He was usually very distant from the students at the school; he was scared of biting them. But, after Bertrand's poor display in trying to help him; he wasn't hungry anymore. He just walked smoothly into the class, sitting in the nearest seat as he saw the rest of the class walk in. The usual routine began, the boys glared at him and the girls would try and find a way to make him notice them. Despite his rather depressed mood; he decided it was time to stop trying to be something he wasn't for the sake of his family. He was going to be the boy he was before his transformation.

A blonde haired figure at the front of the class grabbed his attention almost immediately- he didn't recognise her. She had dark blue eyes; she was quite short and looked very dishevelled. Most of the class was looking at her, deeply disgusted by Vlad's sudden attention being directed at her, not them. They all glared at her.

The substitute teacher exchanged quiet words with the girl, before turning to face the class.

"Class, I would like to introduce Erin Noble. She is joining our class from London." Vlad whipped his head back up as he realised that he couldn't hear her heartbeat. She was a vampire? The teacher ushered Erin to her seat beside Vlad, as she sat he monitored her closely. He was sure she wasn't a vampire- but she had no heartbeat or scent? And if she was a vampire, what was she doing in Stokely?

_**I thought it might be a good idea to introduce Erin now; although she is not the same person as she is in YD. Thanks for the reviews- and in response to one review; I can't reveal what I have planned for Bertrand- but hopefully it shall be good!**_

_**PS- I'm back! Had an amazing time in Madrid; but now I think I'm back on track with uploads. Enjoy! ~Becki~**_


	10. Chapter 9: A Hidden Agenda

Erin shuffled to her seat beside a dark haired boy who seemed deeply put out. She tried not to take offence at him ignoring her presence as she was just as happy to ignore him. She had been told about his kind, she didn't want unnecessary contact with them. She sat down, vaguely aware of his eyes on her. She didn't look up; she just carried on writing, trying to avoid eye contact at all times.

She dropped her pen on the floor, and was forced to look into his gaze as she picked it up. His eyes were clear blue; she was sure his eyes tightened around the edges as she met his eye level.

Vlad leant in slightly and cleared his throat, making her look up at him.

"So, you're from London? Where exactly?" He said, noting her body stiffening as he spoke.

"Central." She replied in monotone, trying to concentrate on her work. Vlad grew agitated of talking.

"So, what exactly are you?" Vlad whispered, making her head whip round to look at him with surprise. The teacher looked up from his desk, sending a glare at Vlad and Erin, forcing them into silence.

* * *

><p>When the bell went, Erin and Vlad were the first ones out of the classroom, Vlad watching her every move. Many girls were trying to flirt with him; but he simply walked around them and continued to follow Erin. When he felt that they were far enough away from earshot; he flitted in front of her, making her jump.<p>

"So, are you going to tell me what you are or am I going to have to get a dictionary definition?" Vlad said, folding his arms. He needed this distraction- it made him worry less about other things.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was smooth and well-rehearsed; this intrigued Vlad further.

"Let's not pretend you don't know what I am- and get to the part when you tell me exactly what you are." Vlad said, getting annoyed now.

"Fine. I'm a Werewolf, if you must know." She swirled around, about to make a getaway, but he was too quick for her.

"You're kidding, right?" Vlad distinctly remembered Barry, his half-brother. He was a vampire-werewolf hybrid- they were frowned upon in society, she was clearly a full blooded werewolf, and so what was she doing here?

"No, I'm not. And if you would excuse me; why don't you just go back to wherever you came from while I walk home in peace." Erin said, dodging past Vlad as she made her way to the door. She took out her phone, before opening the doors. Vlad hissed and launched backwards, before getting his umbrella to follow her. She sighed at him.

"You're going to follow me, aren't you?" Erin said, walking faster. He flitted in front of her again.

"I've never met someone around here like me- similar to me. Cut me some slack," Vlad said, trying to reason with her. She carried on walking.

"I am nothing like you." She said coldly.

"Might I ask who you are exactly?" Erin added, surveying him up and down. His face looked reasonably familiar.

"Vladimir Dracula. Most people call me Vlad." Erin stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the name.

"You? You're the Chosen One?" Erin raised her eyebrows.

"I know it's hard to believe. Come up to the castle with me, I'm sure most of the vampires there will be interested by you." Vlad motioned for her to follow him, before flitting to the castle. It was a few minutes before Erin had caught up with him.

Before Vlad could open the door, it opened for him as he saw the very annoyed and tired figure of his father, along next to Bertrand and Lucius. The rest of the vampires must have gone.

"Ah, Vladdy! You've brought home a snack!" The Count's fangs dropped, surveying Erin. They disappeared at the sudden realisation of the lack of breather blood.

"She's not a breather, She's a werewolf," This made Bertrand hiss with anger.

"You brought a werewolf into the castle? The Chosen One shouldn't be associated with such abominations!" Bertrand snarled, taking a step towards Erin. Vlad's fangs dropped as he stepped in front of her.

"The 'Chosen One' can do whatever he likes! If you keep invading my life I might have to stake you myself!" Vlad snapped at him, reminding Bertrand at his two warnings already. Bertrand remained silent from then on, head slightly bowed. The Count did not hear the threat in Vlad's voice.

"But, Vladdy! Werewolves can't be trusted! With your mother going off with P-that thing!" The Count hissed, glaring at Erin. Vlad glared back.

"Not saying Patrick's name isn't going to make it any better." Vlad said, monotonously as he watched his father wince and the use of the name.

"I told you never to use that name in this house again!" The Count yelled, thunder clapping.

"PATRICK!" Vlad yelled, smirking as his dad was caught off guard and shifted backwards. Erin just looked at him, slightly agitated by her involvement in petty family rows.

When the Count had recomposed himself, he said to Bertrand, "Keep Vladimir busy with the book; I'll get rid of the werewolf." Bertrand nodded as he ushered Vlad to him. Vlad held his ground.

"Don't touch her! I'm not having half the werewolf population crowding in Stokely because of your stupid rivalry with Patrick!" Vlad hissed, but hesitantly followed Bertrand, giving Erin a look.

"Don't worry, Vladdy. I have it all under control!" The Count yelled back, before returning to his throne; ignoring Erin's presence.

* * *

><p>Erin didn't know what possessed her to follow Vlad up to the castle. He was a vampire- he was going to hurt her. But, it didn't seem that way. He seemed different to the others. More, human.<p>

What was she thinking? Vampires aren't human. They have no humanity left in them to even begin to think about such things.

Erin had always been taught to stay clear from vampires. That they were bad influences. She didn't see much issue with them herself; she just did what her mother wanted. She never agreed to her own way of living.

She was also told to be wary of 'The Chosen One'- the vampire who will become the ultimate leader of the 5 worlds (vampires, werewolves, breathers, zombies and hybrids). She was told he would be the most dangerous, most evil vampire known to man.

She didn't really believe that either.

The way Vlad acted was dangerous; but it wasn't cruel and evil. He stood up for someone who was unlike him; someone he should despise enough to kill within a heartbeat. But, he didn't. He stood his ground against his father, telling him not to harm her. She was so confused by her own knowledge that she was uncertain whether she wanted to know more about Vlad or whether she wanted it to be kept a secret. Erin picked up her phone and dialled, waiting for an answer. It came on the fourth ring.

"Erin, got any news?" The husky voice said, sounding tired and agitated.

"I'm at the castle; Vladimir and Bertrand are training. The Count has gone somewhere, not sure where exactly," Erin replied, rehearsing the previous scene in her head.

"Bertrand?" The voice asked. Erin cleared her throat.

"He's training the Chosen One," Erin said, answering his question.

"Good work, try not to get caught, Report back to me when you leave the castle- we have a lot of work to do," The person hung up on her, leaving her to her own thoughts and complete silence.

She was going to kill Vladimir Dracula, but she wasn't sure how she was going to do it.

_**Let me be clear- I'm revealing Erin's intentions now because it is important further on in the story for you **__**guys to know all about her**__**. I'm thinking I might put a chapter in about Erin's life before meeting Vlad-**__**to give you a bit of background knowledge on our little werewolf.**__** I might wait a bit for that though- Erin isn't the main focus of the story yet.**__** The last episode of YD was good; though I was a bit disappointed with the ending- I would have l**__**oved a cliff hanger! Can't wait until October 2012 **__**~Becki~**_

_**P-S: I added the whole ''werewolves have no heartbeat'' thing in the previous chapter because Vlad had to have an extremely obvious distinction between Erin and the other breathers in the room- a scent wasn't enough!**_


	11. Chapter 10: Being Bitter

"Right Vlad! Now the book is open all you have to do is click your fingers to make it open and close- only you can open it so you will have to keep it with you at all times." Bertrand said, gesturing to the book. Vlad hesitantly clicked his fingers, causing the book to rumble and open, where the text Vlad had seen before was now visible. Bertrand looked at the book, pride and relief in his eyes.

"It is in Aramaic- some of these words don't have a literal translation into English." Vlad said, squinting at the book, trying to think back to his classes with his dad that he had despised so much. Vlad cleared his throat and began to read.

"The Chosen One has been revealed. Only he shall hold the power of the Praedictum Impaver. He shall make the world run red with blood, the king of the vampires, scream searcher, the eternal Impaver. His bloodline shall reveal to him the power of a thousand- to which he must consume to gain access to these words. Then he shall use this power to open-"Vlad stopped abruptly, turning the next page. There was no more text throughout the book. Bertrand hissed with anger.

"The book is revealing itself piece by piece- we must wait until the next page appears." Bertrand said, watching the book like a hawk. Vlad was sure that wasn't why the pages were blank. He thought back to when he was fighting Bertrand.

"When this text appeared, I was angry. I was using all my powers. That's what triggers the text." Vlad contemplated, not realising he was speaking out loud. Bertrand looked at him expectantly, clearly wanting him to continue where he left off. Vlad moaned and hissed at Bertrand.

"I have just been rescued from being tortured by the slayers, I've found out that there is a werewolf in my school and I am trying to resist the urge not to rip your throat out for annoying me! I think I better go to bed before I do anything I will regret." Vlad said, before storming off, Bertrand slightly taken aback by his outburst. Vlad was bitter- and Bertrand would have to change that.

* * *

><p>"So are we all clear on the plan?" The Count whispered hurriedly to the vampires; all of which had returned. Before any of them could reply, Vlad flitted into the room- looking tired and depressed. He raised an eyebrow at the vampires-who bowed to him slightly.<p>

"I see you've all come back then," Vlad said monotonously, slightly put out by the crowd in front of him- he really just wanted to sleep.

"Ah, Vladdy! We are going hunting! Care to join us?" The Count said, though his tone well-rehearsed- he was very bad at lying to his son.

"No, it's been a long day- I think I am going to get some rest. I have school in the morning." Vlad replied, eyeing Lucius' nervous look.

"As you wish, Your Grandness," Lucius said, bowing again to Vlad. Vlad sighed and walked over to Lucius.

"I'm not Grand High Vampire yet- so could you please stop doing that?" Vlad snapped, he was tired of people treading on eggshells around him. Lucius nodded.

"Oh, nonsense. Vladdy! The Council will be here in a few days to discuss your position! You must start acting the part!" the Count replied, ushering the other vampires to follow him as he flitted out the room. Vlad sighed and flitted to his own room. He lay in his coffin, thinking about the day he had had.

"One day as a vampire and I've already nearly died. Wonderful," Vlad whispered to himself as he clicked his fingers to make the coffin lid shut. Vlad was distantly aware of the hunger building inside of him; but chose to ignore it as he fell into a deep, restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Robin was trapped, he was sure of it. He could feel the tight ropes around his wrists from behind the chair. The shadows of very familiar faces were in front of him. He should never have attacked Vlad.<p>

Because now, these vampires were going to kill him.

"I don't see why you had to drag me along, I thought you despised me!" Ingrid hissed at her father, circling Robin like a hawk. The Count hissed at her.

"I do! You're just the most dreadfully awful person I could think of- if anyone could torture him it's you." The Count replied, nodding at another vampire to untie Robin and bring him forward.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ingrid snapped, as a smile crept onto her face as she saw Robin's terrified look, "Not much of a slayer then, are you? Vlad was rescued- and now you've been captured. How can you be a top slayer?" Ingrid hissed in Robin's ear, smirking as he tried not to cower back.

"Things have changed since Vlad wore the crown, Ingrid. He's not the same- he needs to be stopped." Robin snapped back, remembering the look of evil on his face when he saw Vlad yesterday.

"Vlad had just been through a bigger transformation then expected! Vladimir will always be a breather-loving wimpire! He threw a fit when Bertrand swapped his soy blood for a breather's." Ingrid laughed, mocking her little brother. Robin just stared, shocked. When he had seen Vlad, he was terrorizing young children- drinking everyone in sight. He had never stopped to think that he wasn't in control. Robin shook his head; vampires were in control- they loved to cause chaos.

"You're wrong, Vlad attacks people."

"Vladdy attacking people? We must throw a party at once!" The Count stated, clapping his hands and laughing. He realised the situation he was in, and crossed his arms again. He added, "Once we've found the slayer that captured him, of course."

Lucius smiled at Robin, watching the slayer squirm under his gaze. Robin realised that the vampires had no idea that he was the one that organised the kidnapping.

"Ah, but you are wrong, slayer! Vladimir was more than happy to suck the life out of a few breathers- when he wasn't in control. Now, he is and he is even more bitter about his life than before. Of course, we are going to change that." Lucius snatched Robin's arm and flitted out of the cellar and into the Dracula's throne room. "This will make Vlad see sense," He hissed in his ear.

* * *

><p>The Count shouted for Vlad, "VLADIMIR! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Vlad shot down the stairs at once, rubbing his eyes and unclutching his starving stomach. His eyes darkened when he saw Robin across the room. His fangs emerged and he flitted to Robin, anger taking control of him.<p>

"WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT THIS SLAYER INTO OUR CASTLE?" Vlad demanded, thunder clapping outside the castle walls. The Count stared at Vlad, shocked by his knowledge of Robin's occupation.

"You- you knew that Robin was a slayer?" The Count stuttered- completely shocked. His whole plan had been ruined.

"OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT ROBIN IS- HE'S THE ONE WHO CAPTURED ME!" Vlad roared, as the table burst into flames. Vlad closed his eyes and calmed down, seeing the remains of the table on the floor in a burnt pile of ash.

"WHAT!" It was the Count's turn to shout, he had no idea that it was Robin who had organised Vlad's capture.

"I thought that's why you captured me, but I realised you had no idea before Vlad came in." Robin said, masking his fear of the two vampires. The other vampires hissed, reminding him of their presence.

"NO YOU SILLY BOY! WE CAPTURED YOU TO MAKE VLAD SEE SENSE-"the Count stopped mid-sentence, and pretended he had said nothing. Vlad stared at his father with anger and shock written on his face.

"You brought him here to make me see sense? So you thought that seeing my best friend as a slayer would make me the evil monster you want me to be? Don't you remember what I did to you when I let that side of me take control? I can NEVER let that happen to anyone- not again!" Vlad's voice was calm, but filled with the utmost leadership that sparked the inner leader within Vlad. He couldn't hurt someone like that again; he couldn't do that to his people. He didn't want to be a monster- and he wasn't going to let anyone change him.

At that moment, the fire went out, the air went cold and the door swung open. A woman glided into the room, her black hair in waves on the shoulders. She looked Vlad and Ingrid up and down, before her eyes rested on the Count. She smirked slightly as she opened her arms out for an embrace.

"Hello, Darlings,"

_**I think you can guess who has decided to make an entrance…there's only one woman that scary in YD…hehe ;) This chapter seems short- but I'll make it up to you with chapter 11 :)**_

_**Next chapter is going to be set a couple of weeks later- to speed things up a bit. I won't leave anything out- don't worry!**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't been uploaded recently- my computer crashed and I had to wait for my dad to get back from Afghanistan before I could do anything about it. I'm feeling guilty- so I think I'll try and write quicker from now on!**_

_**~Becki~**_


	12. Chapter 11: A Sudden Realisation

"Mum." Vlad spat out the word as Ingrid gave their mother a hug. It was unlike Ingrid to show public displays of affection- and she knew it.

"You've grown so much!" Magda said, clasping her hands together, eyeing Vlad.

"Well, it has been three years," Vlad spat back, he really wasn't in the mood to be nice. He was tired, and being tired made him even more bitter.

"Has it? Can't say that I have noticed much. Well, I hope you've been enjoying your lead up to becoming Grand High Vampire! It seems you already have an audience praising you!" Magda replied, ignoring the tone Vlad had spoken in. Magda turned to the Count, forcing a fake smile.

"Bunbuns-"the Count cut her off, "Don't you Bunbuns me! Why weren't you here when OUR son was kidnapped by slayers and nearly died-again!" The Count snarled at Magda- which was then she realised the people in the room were all watching a scrawny breather rather closely. Magda fluttered her hand, dismissing the comment with a smirk.

"Vladimir should be capable of dealing with slayers on his own," Magda hissed, circling Robin with a smirk practically engraved on her face.

"So tell me, slayer. What did you hope to achieve by attacking one of our own?" Magda asked Robin, eyes glaring. Everyone knew she didn't care that it was Vlad- she cared because it made vampires look weak and defenceless. Vlad was getting extremely angry now.

"Well, I don't know! To slay me? To try and make me human? I don't know what was going through his head- but whatever it was; it wasn't the person I knew!" Vlad shouted, thunder clapping and his eyes turning black. He was sick of everyone trying to change him- trying to make him good or trying to make him bad. It was torture.

"Don't act like you don't love it, Vlad. You've always wanted to be a vampire, deep down. You said you couldn't wait to be one!" Robin hissed. This made Vlad, Ingrid and the Count turn around in shock- that was never the case.

"What are you talking about, Robin? Before you captured me, you had all your memories back? You know I hate what I am!" Vlad's voice had lost its authority- he sounded like the old him. Every vampire in the room winced as Vlad revealed his self-loathing, but they said nothing.

"I've seen the light. You planted those memories in my head- you're just like the rest of them." Robin shouted, he was so angry at Vlad he was sure he would kill him right there and then if he wasn't held back.

"Robin, who told you that?" Vlad's voice was worried now, unsure of what he wanted the answer to be. Vlad flitted towards Robin, right up close to his face so that he could see his eyes clearly. Vlad flitted back, looking more worried than before.

"Someone's tampered with his mind. That isn't my mind wipe on him." Vlad whispered to Bertrand, who had now appeared in the room looking confused at all the fuss. Bertrand hissed but nodded.

"I- I can't remember?" Robin's answer sounded more like a question than a statement. You could practically hear the cogs turning in his head, trying to figure out where he had got this information. Vlad suddenly felt sorry for Robin.

"If you want, I can give you your real memories back- about everything we did and everything that's happened in the correct way. Only if you want me to," Vlad added, flitted back to Robin but not as close.

"Why are you doing that? He tried to kill you!" Bertrand could not see reason behind Vlad's actions. Vlad hissed at Bertrand- silencing him as he waited for Robin's answer.

"If he really wanted me dead, I would be dead. Robin never took anything lightly." Vlad said, looking Robin in the eye as he did so.

"Fine." Robin's one word answer was enough for Vlad. He looked at Robin; never breaking eye contact as he muttered some words under his breath. Robin looked dazed just before Vlad clicked his fingers; making him spring to life. The vampires holding him were caught off guard, so they released him without knowing. Robin sprung onto Vlad before anyone could do anything; giving Vlad a tight hug.

"I'm. So. Sorry." Robin said, realised everything that had happened. All the vampires in the room were now snarling, apologizing wasn't good enough.

"You tried to kill him! I doubt a sorry will be enough!" The Count yelled, causing the castle to shake.

"Vlad is weak, he'll forgive him." Ingrid stated, her mouth twitching at Vlad's dilemma.

"I'm not weak!" Vlad's voice boomed, reflecting off the walls. He took a deep, calming breath and continued, "But I am merciful. He my only friend- and he was there for me when you two," He pointed at his family, "were trying to make me into something I'm not." Vlad turned back to Robin.

"I forgive you." He added with a smile, seeing how delighted Robin was.

"But you are going to have to go home, I can't risk any of this lot biting you- I have more important things to deal with." Vlad clicked his fingers and the front door opened, Robin understood. He nodded at Vlad and got out of the castle as fast as he could without running. Vlad clicked his fingers once again, slamming the door shut.

The group burst to life.

"How could you do that?"

"HE TRIED TO KILL YOU!"

"What kind of vampire are you?"

"ENOUGH!" Vlad yelled. He lowered his head slightly, staring at all the vampires, "If I'm going to be the Grand High Vampire then you are going to have to respect my decision." The way Vlad's eyes glinted with anger made the vampires flinch slightly.

"What my brother is trying to say is that nothing you do or say is going to change his mind so you might as well leave him to it." Ingrid chipped in. Vlad looked at her, stunned into silence as to why she was supporting him. Vlad cleared his throat.

"Well, now it seems you've all got the message. I'm going to school- I'm late as it is. When I get back we are going to have to try and figure out who put the mind wipe on Robin." Vlad said, picking up his school bag and slinging it onto his shoulder. He mocked a sarcastic wave in their direction; before realising he needed to talk to Erin- hopefully she hadn't left.

* * *

><p>Erin didn't know why she agreed to stay the night; it wasn't as if staying here was going to do her any good. However, it did beat staying at the werewolves' HQ. Erin wasn't the sort of person to feel sorry for herself- but at that moment she really wished her parents were with her so they could help her. She had heard what had happened last night and this morning- but chose to ignore it. It was not her concern that the Chosen one had a traitor friend or that all the vampires were mad at him. Quite frankly she was just too tired to care.<p>

She straightened her tie in the mirror, and then she pushed her blonde hair behind her ear before grabbing her backpack. Before she could open the door, she heard a soft knock. She waited a moment, expecting someone to speak. The person outside cleared their throat.

"Erin? It's me." Vlad said, turning the doorknob. Erin greeted him with a half-smile before going into the hallway. Vlad grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go down there- there's a bunch of touchy vampires downstairs." Vlad stared at her, expecting a reply; she merely shrugged.

"If they do anything to me then I'll just hold you responsible," Vlad laughed before following her down the winding staircase.

* * *

><p>Vlad was intrigued by Erin. He didn't know why she was here- but she seemed to make the morning a little brighter as they walked along the streets to school with his large, black umbrella. She was hesitant to talk to him at first, but she loosened and relaxed the further the way they got from the castle. Vlad couldn't help but like her.<p>

"So, being the Chosen One must be fun. I mean, you get to lead a whole vampire race! I'm sure many vampires would kill for your position," Erin's statement made Vlad's eyes tightens, he was unsure on how to answer.

"It's not fun. At all." Vlad answered simply, a tone of seriousness in his voice. They had just reached the gates when Erin pulled them both to a halt.

"What do you mean?" If Erin was going to strike, she would need to know a little bit about her target- it was good for accessing what their weaknesses were.

"I never wanted to be this," Vlad gestured to himself, "I still remember being thirteen and looking through all the books in the castle with my cousin, trying to figure out a way out of the transformation. I even went to this museum and stole the Staff of Carpathia," Vlad explained. Erin was shocked by his answer; though she really shouldn't have been.

She knew from the start that he was different from the normal vampires.

_How could I think that? They're monsters. _Erin's subconscious told her, although she couldn't really talk. She was a werewolf after all. She realised that Vlad was staring at her, waiting for a reply. He could have just read her mind.

_No, he wouldn't have done that._

"Wait- did you just say the Staff of Carpathia?" Erin stuttered, remembering her slayers training. The staff had the power to cure vampirism.

"Yeah, my dad said it was his favourite backscratcher," Vlad dismissed it. Erin realised that he didn't know that the staff was real.

"Vlad, the staff is real. It does cure vampirism." Erin and Vlad had continued walking into the school subconsciously- so everyone in the hallway heard the thunder clapping outside the school when Vlad spoke.

"WHAT?" Vlad roared, scaring some year 7's to the left of him. He realised where they were and grabbed her arm. He gestured towards the broom cupboard and they shut the door behind them.

"You didn't know?" Erin whispered, not wanting anyone to hear.

"No, of course not! If I did we would probably not be having this conversation right now!" Vlad whispered hurriedly, angry at what his father had done, "My dad has probably burnt it- I should have known he lied to me." Erin patted his shoulder, trying to show some sort of comfort to him. Vlad smiled slightly as he opened the cupboard door.

He walked straight into Richard Price.

* * *

><p>"What's going on here, Count?" Price smirked, folding his arms as Erin appeared out of the cupboard behind him. Vlad shot her a look, clearly stating how bad her timing was. She mouthed 'sorry' at him.<p>

"Is it really any of your business?" Vlad sighed, pushing past him. Price walked back in front of Vlad, clearly trying to stir things up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Price smirked, seeing the crowd that was gathering to watch. Vlad gestured for Erin to go to class, but she shook her head and just glared at Price.

"Going to class, where else?" Erin shot back; Vlad gave her another look; which she ignored- again.

"Got her to fight your battles for you, Count?" Price laughed, mocking Vlad. Vlad was at the end of his tether- he really didn't want to do anything he would regret but Price was pushing him.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," Vlad could feel his fangs emerging, but he kept his mouth shut. Vlad was sure that Price had seen a flicker of white.

_Good,_ he thought, _he might watch his back. _

"You don't scare me, Count. Just cause every girl in the school is practically drooling on you doesn't mean that I and the other lads have to stand for it." Vlad noticed that some of Price's gang had emerged from the crowd, glaring at Vlad. Vlad just laughed, mocking how pathetic Price's little 'army' was.

Erin could practically hear the alarm bells in her head, signalling for her to stop Vlad before he did something that he would regret. Erin meant it when she said he was different- but it didn't mean that he wouldn't lose his temper.

"Vlad, come on. It's not worth it." Erin said, grabbing Vlad's arm. Vlad ignored her, watching Price carefully.

"You know, Price. It's pathetic how you think you need a whole gang to beat me. You're a coward." Vlad was now getting extremely angry; all his anger that should be projected onto his father was now being taken out on Price. Price being him didn't seem to notice the warning signs.

"I could beat you right now; I just don't fancy having to deal with the ambulance that I'll have to call." There were many "Ohhs" from the crowd, but Vlad wasn't fazed.

"Trust me; it will be you that needs to go to the hospital." Vlad's voice got slightly deeper, as he approached Price. Erin wasn't going to let this happen.

Price was getting worried now- he didn't think that Count would have it in him to challenge him.

Erin pushed past the circle of people who had gathered around both of them, and grabbed Vlad's arm again. She turned him around to face her.

"If you do this, you're going to regret it." Erin said, not breaking eye contact. Vlad just stared at her, his eyes back to their usual blue.

"How would you know? You think all vampires are evil and twisted." Vlad said, about to turn around again.

"You're different." What Erin was saying was true, but she hadn't expected herself to actually admit that she believed that.

That was all it took for Vlad to back down- someone who believed in his good side. Vlad turned back to Price again, who was staring at him expectantly.

"I'm not going to fight you," Price smirked at Vlad's statement, "But if you EVER cross me again, I will." Price's smirk fell, before he returned to his crowd. Vlad straightened his tie, watching as the now bored crowd disappeared to class. Erin smiled at him slightly.

"Thanks." Vlad said, giving her a hug. She had expected him to be cold- that was a given, but she couldn't help but notice it was a horrible cold; it was a nice chill that greeted her own skin happily.

"What for?" Erin said as the hug broke apart.

"For believing in me. I haven't had someone who's believed in my good side for a long time. It's nice to know that someone is looking out for me." Vlad said, squeezing her shoulder slightly before walking to his class.

This made Erin's heart break. How was she supposed to kill a monster, when he wasn't a monster? She wanted to be his friend, not slay him. Why did her life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he just be a heartless murderer so she had no choice but to kill him?

There was one thing she knew, slaying Vladimir Dracula was going to be harder than she thought.

_**Okay- I know I said that I was going to do this chapter set one week later- but it makes more sense to put this chapter first as it leads on from the previous nicely. The next one will be mainly about Erin & Vlad- we need to get her whole backstory in before the story can continue.**_

_**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far- I would just like to mention that if you're looking for good YD fanfiction then go onto yeknodelttil's profile and look for;**_

_**Truth and Consequences**_

_**Honesty and Deception**_

_**Intent and Conviction**_

_**(In that order) They are really good and incorporate the characters of YD really well into the stories. There are plenty of other great writers but these stories are some of my favourites on the site.**_

_**That's all from me! R&R **__**~Becki~**_


	13. Chapter 12: An Altar of Fire

_**This was written whilst listening to Sun Goes Down by Sydney feat. Gez ;)**_

The last week had been hectic for Erin; not once had she even thought about slaying any of the Draculas. Well, that was a lie. Magda was really getting on her nerves.

Vlad had let Magda stay so he could keep an eye out for anything she might be planning- which was understandable; she was a conniving witch. Magda had tried to bite Erin; and if Vlad hadn't been she probably would have.

Erin heard someone knock on her door. She sighed and got up from the bed and turned the handle. Vlad came rushing in, wearing an extreme amount of leather.

"I need you to be my mirror," Vlad said, ruffling his hair slightly. She had gotten closer to Vlad recently- and it was making it harder for her knowing what she had to do. If she didn't, she would be a traitor and most likely hunted down.

_Vlad would understand, maybe I should tell him. _

Erin shook the thought out of her head- she couldn't let him know. She had hidden her stakes and garlic under the floorboards- there is no way he could ever find out.

Erin realised Vlad was still standing there, so she went up to him and straightened his lopsided cape. Vlad was much more intimidating in leathers- he looked like a vampire. He was much less scary in his own clothes.

"What is this for anyway?" Erin asked, flattening Vlad's hair again. Vlad slapped her hand away and ruffled it.

"The Council are here. They want to discuss my coronation." Vlad's smile faded, he really wasn't in the mood for this- Erin could tell.

"I thought you couldn't become Grand High Vampire until you're 18?" Erin questioned, tucking her own hair behind her ear.

"I thought so too. But apparently, they can't possibly wait that long." Vlad mocked, before smiling slightly. Erin laughed, before walking out of the room with him. She bumped into Ingrid; who was smirking with her arms crossed, in front of them.

"So what have you two been up to?" Vlad rolled his eyes and flitted down the stairs. Erin walked in the direction he was heading; she wasn't going to let him go through this on his own.

That was the moment when Erin realised that she would never be able to stake Vlad- she needed him. Funnily enough, he gave her a sense of normality- he hadn't expected anything off of her. All her life people have been telling her to beware of the Chosen One- that he was dangerous. Erin agreed he was dangerous- but he never wanted to use his powers in a way most vampires would. They were more similar than Erin had first thought.

* * *

><p>Vlad clicked his fingers and the doors to the throne room creaked open. He tried to keep his head held high- he didn't want the Council to think he was nervous or scared. Which he was. Some of the Council bowed their heads to him- others just grimaced as they saw the young vampire enter the room.<p>

Vlad noticed someone he hadn't seen in a long time on the Council. His dark brown hair and green eyes would make him look like the most normal of vampires. It was his wide grin spread across his face that made Vlad jump in surprise.

"James?" Vlad said. He remembered James from when he was a kid- he was 4 years older than Vlad but they were extremely close. It was very unprofessional for Vlad to give him a hug, but he really didn't care.

"Vladimir Dracula! Who would have known, hey?" James laughed, patting Vlad on the back. Vlad heard a cough from the other side of the table- his grandmother Atilla was sitting there expectantly.

"Hey Gran," Vlad said hesitantly, they weren't exactly on speaking terms. Atilla nodded and smiled slightly. Looks like he had two of the Council already on his side.

Vlad realised where he was, so he stepped to the head of the table. The Council had expected him to sit, but instead Vlad braced his arms onto the table, giving each of the vampires a look; waiting for them to begin.

"Vladimir Dracula, we are here to discuss your coronation and your marriage to one of the high clans-"Fromik began, but Vlad interrupted, "WHAT MARRIAGE?" Thunder clapped outside, many of the Council looked up and Vlad to see his fangs bared as he banged his fists on the table, sending splinters flying. Fromik coughed, slightly fazed and continued.

"You have to get married. The law states that every Grand High Vampire must have a wife before his coronation." Fromik finished, seeing the other members nodding in agreement.

"There's only ever been one Grand High Vampire! I say times have changed, and I'm not marrying anyone." Vlad's voice had a tone of finality in it; no one dared to answer back.

"We will have to discuss this at a later date," Atilla said, noticing her grandson's temper.

"Fine." Vlad spat out, before moving on, "And as for the coronation, I thought I had to be 18?" Vlad questioned, looking directly as Lucius; who was at the other end of the table. Lucius squirmed slightly under his gaze. The Council had not expected such a powerful vampire- not after their last visit.

"You did, but we have all agreed to change this to your 17th birthday. You seem to have most of your powers; and much more than most vampires. We do not see the pros for waiting any longer."

Vlad knew he could not change their minds on this, so he did not bother- he simply nodded curtly before hearing a knock on the large wooden doors.

* * *

><p>Erin could hear all the commotion from inside; so she knocked three times against the hard wood of the door- waiting for someone to answer. The door unlatched, she was expecting to see Vlad at the door. Instead, it was a much older vampire; who had an air of authority around him. She had not seen him before.<p>

The vampire sniffed the air, and then hissed at her, pushing Erin into the room. Vlad stared at her, giving her a look that she seemed to be getting a lot.

"What is this werewolf doing in the castle?" Fromik said who was holding Erin by the collar of her blouse. Vlad flitted over, waved his hand slightly so Fromik was pushed up against the wall, using his other to grab hold of her shoulder and pull Erin back. Vlad turned his hand upwards, causing Fromik to hiss with pain. Vlad let him down quickly, letting him hit the floor painfully. Vlad bared his fangs at the other vampires in the room.

"If anyone touches Erin, they will be sorry," the other vampires nodded quickly, Vlad let go of Erin after softly squeezing her shoulder.

There was another knock on the door, and Vlad had the sudden erge to just rip the head off of the next person who interrupted. Bertrand opened the door swiftly, before bowing slightly to Vlad. He knew that he was on his final warning.

Vlad sighed, ushering Bertrand over. "What's wrong?" Vlad asked, aware that every vampire in the room was watching the interaction.

"Another page in the book has been revealed. I assumed that you must have done something to trigger this; so I came to see you." Vlad nodded at Bertrand, before turning to the gaping vampires.

He had forgotten to mention he had opened the book.

"You've opened the Praedictum Impaver?" Atilla asked, getting out of her seat, eager for an answer.

"Yes, I've opened it. Can we please continue this another time? I have somewhere else I have to be." Some of the Council looked at each other before nodding shortly. James smiled at Vlad and waved before flitting vertically out of the castle along with the rest of the Council. Vlad sighed with relief as he threw off his cape and undid his leather jacket.

* * *

><p>"I really wish it wasn't a Saturday- I would do anything for the excuse of school." Vlad whispered to Erin, who laughed as they left the room. They followed Bertrand down into the crypt, where the book was now being held. Vlad frowned at the extra text in the book. He continued where he left off.<p>

"Then he shall use this power to open the door to a new age for the vampire race, by sacrificing the one he loves on an altar of fire. This will lead to a war between two kinds; of which vampires shall be victorious." Vlad turned the page, and once again; the pages were blank. Vlad looked at the book, shocked.

"I'm going to fall in love with a breather and then kill them." Vlad said slowly, before running his hands through his hair.

"It may not happen- you can stop the prophecy." Erin assured him.

"No, I can't. Everything that the book has said so far has been true. I was revealed as the Chosen One, I went into the mirror room and now I have a thousand reflections. I went on a blood thirsty rampage which probably would have continued if it hadn't been for Robin. What if this is all going to come true? What if I am a monster?" It was Bertrand's turn to speak.

"Well then, my work will be done and you will be the leader our kind need." Vlad hissed at Bertrand. Bertrand had spoken out of tone again, and it was really getting on Vlad's nerves. Bertrand sensed the warning bells and flitted out of the room.

Vlad sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall; placing his head in his hands. Erin stood in front of him, unaware of what she should do. She sat beside him, placing her hand on his knee.

"Vlad, it's okay. You can work through this; you don't have to obey the stupid book." Erin comforted him, prizing his head from his hands. He looked at her, his eyes full of frustration and sadness. She couldn't help but stare back at him. Erin wrapped her arm around his waist, she wasn't sure why; she just did. Vlad noticed her warm flesh against his, he took her hand.

"You don't realise how important it is for me to have someone who believes in who I am. Everyone wants to change me, except you." Vlad smiled sadly at Erin, before letting go of her hand.

"Oh, believe me- I do." Erin grabbed his hand back and leant in; giving him a small kiss on the lips. Vlad stared at her shocked, biting his lip before kissing her back. Their tongues battled for dominance, as Vlad cupped her cheek in his hands.

Erin didn't know what possessed her to kiss him; but she had. And she liked it. They both pulled away, both of them not daring to look at each other. Vlad cleared his throat, before speaking.

"We better go," Erin nodded, getting up. Vlad turned to go out of the room. Before he did, he pulled Erin back to him, kissing her softly and quickly before flitting out of the room.

Erin was speechless. No one made her feel the way Vlad did.

_**Okay, I just had to add that last bit in- come on! They are such a cute couple in the series and why should I take that away? Did you like my little prophecy? You may have noticed it has two meanings ;) Anyways, this is my gift to you this Christmas, if you want to give a little summin-summin back; then R&R! It would make this Christmas extra special! **_

_**Next chapter should be up soon, can't say when- Christmas gets a little hectic! :) **_

Extra A/N: I would just like to wish you a very merry Christmas and a happy new year to everyone on fanfiction. And thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories/one-shots because it means a lot. Hopefully you guys will continue to love all the stories I upload in 2012.

~Becki~


	14. Chapter 13: Deception

_**R&R- you know you want to!**_

Vlad couldn't sleep that night. His mind was full of the events of the day, Robin coming back, the Council trying to marry him off, Bertrand and the stupid book. Erin.

A smile crept onto Vlad's face as he lay in his coffin, contemplating whether he should bother to get up. Before he could make his decision he heard a large crash from the throne room and his father shouting.

"VLADIMIR! GET HERE THIS INSTANT!" The Count yelled, making Vlad sigh as he clicked his fingers. The metal of the coffin lid swept open; causing a slight creak at the hinges. Vlad winced at the high pitched sound, before flitting to get dressed. He ruffled his hair, trying to judge the way he looked by looking down on himself. Satisfied, he followed the ranting of his father.

The Count was sitting on his throne, his eyes practically searing the copy of _Fang!_ Magazine in front of him. The Count pointed to a rather large article on the page.

"When did you decide this? You should have consulted me before arranging something as important as this!" the Count whined, handing Vlad the article. Vlad stared at it, his anger burning.

_The Chosen One's Chosen One_

_An insider to the Dracula family has repo__rted that Vladimir Dracula, soon to be Grand High Vampire, will be getting married on his 17__th__ birthday late next year. The wife to be had not yet been confirmed, as Dracula is planning a Hunt Ball; to which all are invited. Turn to page 6 for more…_

Vlad stared at the magazine, contemplating burning it before deciding against it. He turned to page 6, which was plastered of photos of Vlad, in his leathers and in his uniform. Many of the titles were not flattering.

"I'm not getting married? Who would have done this? And where the hell did they get these photos?" Vlad asked, seeing Ingrid step into the room. She had a far too happy expression on her face.

"INGRID!" The shout from Vlad had caused Bertrand and Erin to come rushing in, trying to find out what the commotion was about.

"Yes, Vlad?" Ingrid smirked, before dodging out of the way of Vlad's grasp.

"Why did you do this? What do you get out of it?" Vlad asked, chucking the magazine into the fireplace and burning it.

"Me? I get to see the absolutely priceless look on your face when you're forced to marry a psychopathic vampire. Comedy gold." Ingrid laughed, watching Vlad's face grow dark.

"Dad, we're going out." Vlad said simply, flitting in and out of his room; now dressed in his leathers. The Count clasped his hands together, looking at his son confused. Vlad gave Ingrid a stern look.

"Where? It's the middle of the day, Vladdy!" The Count moaned, before grabbing his own cape. He couldn't protest, he didn't want to deal with a bitter Vlad in the morning.

"Because, if Fang magazine decide to twist my words in any way, again, I will personally shove them out into the sunlight. I need you there to clear up the ashes." Vlad threatened, giving Erin a small smile before following his dad to the hearse.

* * *

><p>When they got to the headquarters, which looked far too glamorous for a vampire's taste; they flitted into the building, narrowly avoiding the sun as they closed the umbrella. The secretary looked up, a worried look on their face as they saw who the visitors were.<p>

"Cou-Count Dracula? What may we do to help you?" The vampire squirmed under the Count's gaze.

"You can tell the Editor of Fang that the Chosen One is here to speak to them," Vlad but in, watching as the vampire became even more frightened.

"Of-of course," This vampire clearly wasn't a pure-blood.

When the vampire returned, she directed Vlad and the Count to the fourth floor of the building, of which they flitted to immediately. The couple dozen vampires at their desks looked up, surprise on their faces before turning down to their work- they didn't want to be caught staring. Vlad cleared his throat, making some of the vampires look up.

"I'm looking for Ava Stark, she's the Editor, I presume?" Vlad asked, though the demanding tone of which he did made most of the vampires slide down in their seats slightly. Vlad heard the clicking of heals behind him.

A woman with extremely dark brown, curly hair, red lips and a dress to match came tottering down the corridor in high heels. Vlad nodded to the other vampires, seeing recognition cross their faces. The woman stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was asking for her.

"Ava Stark, we have a little issue to discuss with you," The Count snarled, before following her into her office. Ava plastered a fake smile on her face before she spoke.

"Do you have an appointment? If not, then I'm afraid you are going to have to wait to resolve this ''issue''," Ava patronised the Count, sitting down in her leather chair. Vlad snarled and flashed his fangs, a surprise to Ava who sat back slightly.

"I think you can make an exception," Vlad hissed, before clicking his fingers to close the door, He approached her desk.

"Seeing as I'm the soon to be Grand High Vampire, I could easily have you prosecuted for writing fake stories and lies in your magazines about me! I'm sure you wouldn't want that, would you?" Vlad hissed again, but Ava tried not to let it faze her. She stood her ground.

"We are entitled to freedom of speech."

"No, you're not. BREATHERS are entitled freedom of speech, we are not breathers; so If I were you- you would release a withdrawal article in the next issue and apologize for your inconvenience to the Dracula family," the Count pronounced their family name correctly, in the accent he felt most comfortable using. Vlad nodded in agreement, trying not to rip the head off the vampire for lying.

"And what if I don't?" Ava asked, folding her arms.

"Then I will go to your clan. I will come into your castle. And I will stake you all." Vlad punctuated each sentenced with a clap of thunder, which Ava clearly noted as she nodded her head fiercely. Vlad and the Count looked at each other, before silently agreeing to leave. Just as they were out the door, Vlad spoke again, "Oh and if you dare cross me again, you will be ash," Vlad threatened.

He didn't usually like threatening or hurting people, but it felt good to let go some of the baggage he had to carry around lately.

* * *

><p>Erin was sitting at the table in the throne room, trying to pay attention to the gibberish Robin was saying. She understood why Vlad liked Robin; but she didn't understand how he could put up with all the talking. It was making her ears hurt.<p>

Vlad.

A smile crept onto Erin's face before she could stop herself, Robin clearly noticed because he stopped talking.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" Robin questioned, folding his arms. Erin put her hands up defensively.

"Yes! Maybe! No. I had other things on my mind," Erin admitted, watching Robin's eyebrows go up into his fringe.

"And would this certain someone be about this tall, quite average looking, and have fangs?" Robin mocked, gesturing to the floor with his hands.

"Vlad is not that short!" Erin slipped out, clasping a hand to her mouth straight after. Robin just kept smirking comically.

"I KNEW IT! You guys have been smiling and acting all weird all week! I am a genius!" Robin laughed, before sitting back down on the blood red sofa. Robin felt weird being back here, like he didn't deserve to have Vlad as a friend after what he did to him. Vlad didn't seem to care, but Robin certainly did. He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind as he saw Erin's cheeks tinged with red. He was laughing very loudly when Vlad and the Count returned to the castle. Vlad rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows. Pointing at Robin but addressing Erin, he asked,

"What's wrong with him?" Vlad just stared at the now purple Robin as he tried to get it together and cool off.

_It isn't that funny, is it?_ Erin thought, missing the first couple of seconds of speech from Vlad.

"-so yeah, I think they are going to sort it out," Vlad continued, looking at Erin's dazed face.

"Sort what out?" Erin questioned.

"Were you listening to a word I was saying?" Vlad rolled his eyes and sat on the couch next to Robin.

"She was thinking of something far more interesting, Vlad," Robin looked at her and smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Vlad looked at Robin and Erin, seeing Erin was trying hard not to look either Vlad or Robin in the eye and Robin just continued to smirk.

"Nothing," Erin said hurriedly, before continuing.

"So, I'm guessing Fang were surprised to see you," Erin changed the subject, noting the Count 'moody' expression.

"I think they were more surprised than they should have been. Did they really think I would let them get away with it?" Vlad sighed, stretching his arms above his head. Erin found it hard not to stare at the muscle which was prominent under his leathers.

"They probably thought you would send someone for you," Robin suggested, making Vlad let out a small laugh.

"Who was I going to send? I either have my psychopathic sister, my breather friend or Erin. I don't think they would appreciate a werewolf coming to talk to them," Vlad said, showing there was clearly no other option. Before anyone could comment, Bertrand flitted into the room- looking extremely worried.

"Werewolves," Bertrand hissed, grabbing Vlad and Erin by the arm; leading them to the outside gates. Vlad gestured for Robin to hide, so Robin ran up the stairs into the nearest room he could find.

* * *

><p>Luckily it was getting dark again; otherwise the exposure to the sky would have burnt the two vampires to dust. Vlad and the Count had been at <em>Fang!<em> for longer than they thought.

"Why are they here?" Vlad questioned, seeing the large group hiding behind a large ruin of the castle. Before they could act, Erin felt her phone vibrating for the fifth time that night. She quickly checked it at last when Vlad and Bertrand were not looking.

_We are at the Dracula's, waiting for your status report. D_

They clearly hadn't seen the full grown vampires watching them from the other side of the castle. Erin tugged Vlad's jacket, making him face her.

"Maybe I should talk to them. I'm a werewolf; they have no reason to hurt me." Vlad didn't particularly like this idea, but it was the best they had. He nodded at Bertrand, who let Erin pass.

She made her way down the narrow path towards where the werewolves were. One of them saw her and pulled her into the group.

"Where have you been?" Damon said, checking his watch. Erin shot a look at him before addressing the others.

"I'm out." Erin said simply, not willing to give a reason. The werewolves glared at her, this was not what they were expecting.

"Why? Did they overpower you? Are they too strong?" Damon interrogated, but another, taller and more muscular man came over to Erin. She stuffed her hands in her pockets; she refused to show they were shaking.

"No, I had the perfect opportunity to kill him. I just didn't. I'm not a murderer- and you shouldn't be either." Erin stated, glaring at the werewolves, they flinched slightly. She wasn't very high up on the ranks- she shouldn't challenge them like that.

"If you disobey us then you become one of them, we will kill you within a heartbeat," the older man said, displaying his slaying equipment. It may not turn her to ash, but it would cause serious damage.

"And if you attack on a full moon, they'll have vampires, breathers AND werewolves on their side. So, I think I know which side I want to be on." Erin hissed, before turning her back on them.

"Fine, but just remember that when this all goes down- we will not take you back." Damon spat, before following the others into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, having super hearing really came in handy. This time, this caused Vlad more heartbreak than he had ever experienced.<p>

He had heard everything, and Erin had tried to kill him. It didn't matter that she had given up, it didn't matter that she said she had chosen her side. Vlad trusted her and she had thrown it all away.

Vlad stepped away from the gates where he and Bertrand were standing. Bertrand patted him on the back, the only sort of comfort he was willing to give. Vlad just nodded at him slowly before turning to go into the castle.

Erin ran up towards Bertrand, who hissed but said nothing. She shrugged at his odd behaviour, before seeing the look on Vlad's face. The look of complete and utter betrayal that was written all over his features. She had lost him.

_**Poor Vlad, I just want to give him a hug. I know this idea is kind of stolen from the show, but its m**__**ore devastating with audio proof that Erin lied to him. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this; it's a lot less serious than the other chapters in the beginning, because I really wanted that interaction with RobinxErin. Oh and guess what? My mum's friend thinks I'**__**m so obsessed with YD that she bought me ''Vampire Repelling Garlic Mints'' which by the way, do not taste of garlic- they are just shaped like it. Haahaa. That is physical proof that I am obsessed. Anyways, Good luck for the New Year! ~Becki~**_


	15. Chapter 14: Werewolves

Erin just stared at Vlad, not willing to say anything. There was nothing she could say or do that would make Vlad's pain go away. It was hard for Vlad to stand in front of her, wanting to scream at her, to make her feel as hurt as he did. Vlad turned away from her and the castle and walked towards the gates.

Erin rushed in front of him before he could make his escape.

"Vlad! You can't leave!" Erin said, trying to push him away from the iron gates behind her. Bertrand had gone inside; she had no one to help her.

"Why would you care?" Vlad said in a strangely even voice. He secretly said thank you for his voice not breaking as he did.

"Because I care about you. I know you don't believe me, but didn't you hear me? I never wanted to be like them, I had no choice!" Erin explained, trying to make him listen. He stopped in his tracks, looking her in the eye before saying,

"Everyone has a choice," He stated, his voice breaking slightly at the end.

"Trust me, I didn't. But I do now, I'm sorry I hurt you! I never wanted to! That's why I didn't tell you- I was scared that you wouldn't listen!" Erin took hold of his hand, but he pulled away slowly. He couldn't look her in the eye again, it hurt too much.

"You should have told me. If you really knew me, you would know I would have listened," Vlad retorted, trying to pass her. He could have used his powers, but he was too tired to even try.

"I'm sorry," Erin said the words softly. She didn't know what else to say. Vlad turned back around, flitted into the castle and locked the door behind him.

Erin stared at the door, hoping that he would come out again.

* * *

><p>Vlad sat at his desk, his tie so tight it was choking him from the amount of times he had straightened it. He loosened it slightly, glad to be relieved of the tightness around his throat, it had always been the weak point for vampires.<p>

He could see her at the other end of the class, her head down, taking notes as the teacher rambled on about a war that Vlad really couldn't care less about. He kept glancing over to her, trying to make her look up. It wasn't working.

The last couple of days without her had been torture for him. He knew that he cared too much about Erin, that it would get him hurt. He didn't know how he could approach her after everything. Instead he stared at his own notebook, the blank pages waiting to be written on. Instead, he closed the book, grabbed his bag and went up to the teacher. The class stared at him questioningly, but no one dared to say anything. Vlad stared at the teacher, handing him a note from Bertrand about training (he always had one handy, it was useful for getting out of things). The teacher nodded, before allowing Vlad to leave the room. As Vlad left he saw Erin look up at the disturbance, but he had moved too quickly to catch her eye.

* * *

><p>Vlad sat at the lunch table at school, his shoulders aching slightly at the furious training Bertrand had been putting him through. At first he thought it was to help him get his mind off Erin; but now he thought that Bertrand was just doing it for his own amusement.<p>

A group of girls from his second period, the class he had walked out on; came up to the table where he was sitting. He nodded at them, allowing them to sit. He needed company today, even if it meant sitting with a bunch of giggly girls. A girl he recognised as Amanda spoke,

"So, what was up in history? Why did you leave?" She asked casually, taking a bite out of her sandwich. She was a lot more relaxed than the other girls; they were shifting in their seats and sneaking glances at Vlad. Vlad smiled slightly and turned to her.

"My tutor wanted me…" Which was technically true. Bertrand wanted him to smash at a punching bag for 2 hours.

"A tutor? What would a kid like you need a tutor for?" Vlad smiled at her bluntness.

"A kid like me?" Vlad lowered his head and raised his eyebrows, which made Amanda laugh. The other girls glared at her, jealous of the attention she was getting.

"You know what I mean." Amanda stated, waving her hand dismissively. Vlad was intrigued.

"No, I really don't," Vlad smirked, folding his arms, allowing her to continue.

"Well, you're passive- like you don't care what people say or do to you because they can't touch you. You're like…dangerous," Amanda added, glancing at Vlad to see his reaction. The other girls nodded.

"Is that how everyone sees me?" Vlad's eyebrows went higher, he had been called many things- dangerous wasn't one of them.

"Well, a lot of the guys just call you a prick. They don't get what happened to you. One minute you're the second least popular person in the school. And then you're just…well, you," Amanda blushed slightly, making Vlad smile. He really needed this distraction.

"Well…I was kidding myself when I first moved here, this is who I am- I shouldn't have changed for other people," What Vlad was saying was true; he just used it in a different concept. Amanda nodded in understanding. Vlad's smile faded when he saw his father enter the canteen.

"So, I was wandering, do you fancy coming to mine later? I'd really like to finish this conversation- but I have to be somewhere," Vlad said, looking at Amanda before grabbing his bag and standing up. He made eye contact with the Count, who whisked over.

"Vladdy! Who are these…delectable young ladies?" the Count clasped his hands together, laughing at Vlad's expression.

"I'm Amanda, and yes Vlad, I'd love to. I'll meet you at the gates after school?" Amanda smiled at the Count, before turning her attention to Vlad.

"Brilliant, see you later," Vlad said. The Count coughed and gestured for Vlad to follow him. The Count walked ahead, whilst Vlad slowed down, watching the other students watching them. One of the younger students stood up, gestured to Vlad's dad and then said,

"Who is he? Some sort of rock star?" the year 8 said, gazing after the Count. Vlad laughed loudly, before shaking his head. The Count's long hair and attire really were frightful. He walked out of the room before bumping into someone.

* * *

><p>"Sorry," Erin said, before realising who it was. She looked up at him, fiddling with her jumper; waiting for a reply.<p>

"It's fine," Vlad said briskly, before following the Count.

What Erin didn't know was that Vlad had really wanted to just hug her right there, in front of everyone; but he was too broken. Too scared of getting hurt again.

* * *

><p>Erin shook her head at Vlad's sudden exit. Before heading over to where Amanda was sitting. She gestured for Erin to join them.<p>

"I can't believe he invited you over to his! No one had ever seen his house!" Brittany said, twirling her hair on her fingers.

"He doesn't live in a house, he lives in a castle!" Megan stated, before looking at Erin jealously.

"And Erin lives there, she's seen it," Megan added, causing the others to look at her. Erin gulped.

"Used to. I live in an apartment now." Erin stated, answering their queries. Brittany looked shocked.

"Why would you pass up an opportunity to live with the hottest guy on the planet?" Brittany gasped, comically putting her hands to her mouth.

"It's a long story," Erin really didn't want to go into her problems with them- for one she couldn't be honest because they didn't know about her…condition. And she most certainly didn't want to talk to them about Vlad.

"so I'm guessing it is to do with Mister dark and mysterious?" Megan said, raising her eyebrows. Erin slung her bag onto her shoulder again; she really didn't want to discuss this. Instead, she waved at the three of them, before leaving the canteen.

"So I'll take that as a yes, then?" Megan laughed, going back to her salad. Amanda laughed along with her and Brittany, before getting up to go to her own class.

The bell rang to signal that last period had begun, but Vlad was standing in the corridor with his father. They got many strange looks as students went past, not that the Count noticed.

"Now I understand why you insist on breather school! Those breather girls looked delicious!" the Count noted, which made Vlad sigh.

"I come to school so I can get my GCSE's and get on with my life. Like normal people," Vlad emphasized the word normal, trying to make a statement.

"What use will they be when you're leading an army of vampires- I doubt you will need to learn cookery to master that," the Count grimaced, snatching the timetable out of Vlad's bag.

"Look, can we discuss this late, I'm already late," Vlad said, walking away from the Count.

"Look, Vladdy! The reason I came was-" the Count stopped when he realised Vlad had left.

The Count looked at his son, the way his shoulders drooped and the bitter edge to his voice- clearly he wasn't over Erin yet.

"I'll soon fix that," the Count laughed to himself, straightening his cape before flitting after Vlad.

* * *

><p>Vlad was in the middle of doing a French oral when The Count waltzed into the room, not noticing the group of silent students, all staring up at him. Vlad stopped abruptly, making the teacher look up. Vlad hissed at his father.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Vlad said, ushering for the Count to leave. Vlad was aware that all eyes were on him, wanting to hear the conversation.

"You didn't let me finish, earlier. The reason I came was because there's a situation at the castle, Bertrand requires you right away!" the Count had no idea how confused he was making half the class.

"Well, Bertrand will have to wait! I'm in the middle of an exam!" Vlad snarled, before he could stop himself. Luckily nobody could see the fangs behind his petruding lip.

"It's urgent!" the Count whined, looking at Vlad sternly. The teacher coughed, which made all eyes turn to him.

"I'm sure Vlad can retake his exam tomorrow. Off you go Vlad," The teacher said, allowing permission for Vlad to leave. Vlad was holding his ground.

"What exactly is this big emergency? Did Mum attack him with a pencil?" Vlad said sarcastically, watching the students look at him, puzzled. He cleared his throat.

"Look, Dad. I'm kind of busy. I'll be at the gates after school, just talk to me then," Vlad said to his father.

"In the sun? I'll get burnt!" the Count said, without realising that the students could hear, "I'm very UV Sensitive!" He added, clearing up their confusion.

"Use the umbrella. It's in the hearse. Just go," Vlad opened the door, leading his father out the door. When he had left, he got a telepathic message.

_Have it your way. Just so you know werewolves are attacking the castle._

Not realising what he was doing, Vlad sprinted off; slamming the classroom door behind him. Amanda was in the corridor, who smiled at him, but Vlad kept on running, grabbing his umbrella from his locker as he did. He flitted the rest of the way, knowing no breathers were around.

_Why _his father couldn't have sent him that message earlier he did not know.

_**This chapter is a bit rushed, because I wanted to fit everything in. Couldn't help but add that little piece of awkwardness with ErinxVlad. Don't worry your pretty little heads- they will be reunited…eventually! Also, I'm thinking of adding an extra storyline, because so far we have VladxErin. Do you think BertrandxIngrid would be a good idea? They've always striked me as a cute-ish couple…haha R&R ~Becki~**_


	16. Chapter 15: Kiss and Slay

When Vlad arrived at the castle, Bertrand was waiting at the door under a similar umbrella to his own. He pulled Vlad inside, to face a huge group of Werewolves, pointing stakes at Vlad as soon as he entered. Vlad clicked his fingers, causing the werewolves to cry out in pain as the stakes caught fire. Vlad shook his head at Bertrand.

"You really couldn't deal with this lot on your own?" Vlad raised his eyebrows as Bertrand, who shook his head. Vlad then noticed the large metal attached to Bertrand's shirt. Argentalium.

"We have come to speak to the Chosen One," One of them stated, glaring at Vlad.

"You're not speaking to me until you let Bertrand go," Vlad hissed. The werewolves looked at each other and nodded, one of them unclasping the metal. Bertrand rubbed his skin and hissed at them, before standing beside Vlad.

"Now, what exactly do you want?" Vlad said bluntly, crossing his arms. A young man stepped forward from the group, addressing Vlad.

"Where's Erin?" he said, Vlad recognised him as Damon- the werewolf in cohorts with Erin.

"She doesn't live here anymore," Vlad said, praying that his voice wouldn't give anything away.

"What did you do to her?" Damon spat at Vlad, raising another, hidden stake from his jacket.

"I didn't do anything! She doesn't live here anymore. She's probably still at school." Vlad replied, keeping calm as he saw the stake rise. He clicked his fingers and it vanished, "What do you want from her?"

"She abandoned her mission, she needs to be punished," Damon said, as the others nodded.

"If you really think I'm going to let you do that then you are mistaken," Vlad said, his fangs emerging. The werewolves took a step back, but before they could blink the fangs were gone.

"Why should we listen to you?" another, older werewolf said, glaring at Vlad and Bertrand.

"You have no idea what he is capable of," Bertrand said, making eye contact which each werewolf in turn, "If he tried hard enough he could turn you all to stone before you could take a step closer," the Werewolves looked startles at the statement, but said nothing. Bertrand smirked triumphantly. Vlad gave him a look before continuing.

"You're not seeing Erin. You'll hurt her- and I really don't want to wipe out all of you for crossing my path." Vlad threatened, eyes turning black to stress the point. He gestured to the door, which- one by one the werewolves stepped across the threshold, Vlad locked them out the castle. Wiping his hands on his trousers, he turned to Bertrand.

"Why couldn't Dad deal with that? They've gone! Didn't take much persuading, though," Vlad watched as Bertrand just stared at him, expecting some sort of reaction. Vlad stared back, giving him a questioning look.

"You just gave them the location of Erin. They are going to get her!" Bertrand hissed. He hated the werewolf, but Vlad's stupidity really tested his patience. Vlad realised what he had done and flitted out, followed by Bertrand; who reluctantly picked up his umbrella again.

* * *

><p>Erin was sitting in Maths, trying to do the work on the board that Miss Frith had set, when a large bang on the classroom door made everyone look up. Bertrand was standing there, eyeing Erin to come outside. Erin misinterpreted the look, so stayed seated. The banging stopped, and Bertrand just pushed himself in. The students stared at him in awe, before drawing their attention back to the door. Vlad was leaning against the door, tie off and top buttons undone- waiting for them both. He was frowning, but said nothing.<p>

"You're coming with us," Bertrand said, he would have hypnotised the rest of the class- but it would be too conspicuous if the seat was empty when they left, and he felt the lingering of Argentalium on him.

"You can't just take Erin out of class!" The teacher exclaimed, trying to make herself look more intimidating. Bertrand glanced at her before returning to Erin. He braced his forearms on the table.

"Actually, we can," Vlad leant off the wall and entered the class. He was walking confidently- something the students were puzzled about. He never acted this way before. Conveniently, most of the class stayed quiet as the interaction took place.

"Vlad Count! You should be in class!" Miss Frith shrieked, trying to usher him out of the doorway. She barely moved him, which surprised her.

"Yes, I should be," Vlad dismissed, waving his hand to stop the topic. He looked at Erin and continued, "We have a bit of an issue. Erin, you need to come with us. We have some…unexpected visitors," Erin was confused by this comment, but from behind Miss Frith's back; Vlad pointed at Erin and mouthed "werewolves". Erin nodded with understanding, getting up from her seat.

"I will not allow this!" Miss Frith said, blocking their path. Vlad just stared at her, allowing Bertrand to speak.

"You have no choice in the matter, if we have to; we will force our way out," This made the students whisper with anticipation, "or we could contact some people with more…authority. Though I doubt you could find anyone with more authority than Vladimir," Vlad gave Bertrand a look, silencing him. He had allowed unnecessary information to pass through the conversation. Miss Frith was at boiling point.

"No one had more authority than the teachers at this school. Vlad is a student, and he shall listen to his teachers. Erin, sit down," Erin wavered but did not move, she could see Bertrand was getting impatient.

"Vlad is a very important figure in Transylvania. Much more important than the likes of petty teachers," Bertrand snarled, showing a hint of fang. Vlad must have noticed this too, because he dragged Bertrand back, giving him a knowing look before allowing him to leave the room. Bertrand hissed but obeyed, glaring at the breather menacingly.

Before Miss Frith could object, Erin and Vlad left the room swiftly, Vlad clicking his fingers to make the door close. This show of power and ability made the students inside the classroom mutter with excitement.

"Back to work!" Miss Frith said angrily, flinging herself back into her chair.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Erin said to Vlad as they hurried up to the castle. She didn't dare ask Bertrand, who was still angry. Vlad sighed, and not looking at her, he said;<p>

"The werewolves want to punish you for disobeying them. I told them no. They left. Bertrand thought they would come after you, so we got you from the school. You know the rest," Vlad explained, his tone still slightly clipped. Erin looked down, she hated Vlad being mad at her.

When they got to the castle, Vlad at casually on the sofa, of which Robin was now sitting on. Robin waved at Erin, who was looking at him confused.

"Vlad called, said the werewolves were around. I've never met a werewolf! Well, expect your half-brother, Vlad, but he wasn't a proper werewolf," Robin rambled, as he continued to talk about werewolves. Vlad sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"I have enough to deal with right now without the werewolves making threats!" Vlad muttered, his head still in his hands.

"You must contact the Council. They can deal with the wolves; you still need to reveal the text in the Praedictum Impaver!" the Count swooped in, unnoticed by them all until he spoke, his words made Vlad groan.

"Tomorrow. Right now, I'm going to my room- I need to think," Vlad said simply, before flitting upstairs. Bertrand and the Count left the room almost immediately after, most likely going to rest. Robin just smiled at Erin.

"What are you doing here? Go and talk to Vlad!" Robin waved his hand to the hallway leading up to the stairs. Erin stared at him.

"Vlad is still mad at me- and I don't blame him! I was lucky he didn't decide to let the wolves have me!" Erin sighed, before sitting on the nearest chair carelessly. Robin frowned for a moment before speaking.

"He's not mad at you. He's just upset. Go and talk to him!" This time, Robin wasn't taking no for an answer, as he pushed her towards the stairs. For a werewolf, Erin wasn't very strong compared to the breather. Erin sighed before slowly walking up the stairs to Vlad's room.

* * *

><p>Vlad was lying with his face down on the bottom of the coffin, just thinking. He didn't really know how to deal with all the things in his life that seemed to be falling apart. He definitely didn't feel like the future Grand High Vampire. There was a knock on the door, which made Vlad sit up, try to tame his messy black hair and told them to come in.<p>

Erin opened the door hastily and closed it behind her. Vlad looked at her strangely. Erin cleared her throat.

"Why didn't you let them have me?" Erin asked, which planted a frown on Vlad's forehead.

"I wasn't going to let them hurt you," Vlad said before he could stop himself. He mentally cursed himself, he was supposed to be angry with her.

"I deserve it." Before Vlad could interrupt, Erin said, "I'm really sorry, Vlad. Really, I am. If there was any way that I could take it all back then I would."

"But you can't," Vlad said softly, before pushing himself out of his coffin to stand in front of her.

"No, I can't. But I just can't stand you hating me-" Vlad cut her off, "I could never hate you. I am just disappointed that you didn't have faith in me. You could have told me, I wouldn't have judged you,"

"I was here to slay you, Vlad! You say that I should have told you- but I had no idea the kind of person you were! I didn't know if you would kill me!" Erin replied, a single tear running down her cheek. This broke Vlad down. He hated seeing people cry, especially Erin. He pulled her into a hug, which she accepted. He breathed in her scent, before continuing.

"I wouldn't have. I vowed when I was younger that I would never be like that. Never. I may have broken that promise, but I now swear to you that I will not let anyone hurt you," Vlad promised, stepping out of the hug and wiping the tears off of Erin's cheeks. She smiled slightly before turning away towards the door. Vlad grabbed her arm and pulled her back, kissing her softly. When she pulled away, he smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_**I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPLOADED! My internet was cut off for a while, then school started so it has been hectic. It has been too long! I am working on the next chapters so hopefully they will be posted soon. **__**Anyways, hope you guys had a**__** fantastic Christmas/New Year/Whatever! ~Becki~**_

_**P.S- N'AWWW THEY ARE SO CUTE! **_


	17. Chapter 16: Fang Fights

"Concentrate, Vlad! See the words appear in the book in your head and push out with your mind!" Bertrand snapped, making Vlad lose focus. The constant training Vlad had been through the past week was enough to make even someone like Bertrand snappy. Vlad rolled his eyes as he stepped away from the book, arms braced on the table where it lay.

"You're losing focus, Vlad! The Council will be here in a week, if you have not discovered the full prophecy, there will be consequences." Bertrand warned him, before placing the book back into the safe. Vlad sighed.

"It's harder than it looks. And besides, there's only one page left until breather destruction!" Vlad mimicked joy with a hint of sarcasm, of which Bertrand shot him a look. Vlad shrugged and dipped his head slightly, before turning around. He flitted into the room where Erin was reading. She smiled and looked up as she saw him enter.

"How was training?" Erin asked, as Vlad sat next to her, sighing deeply; taking her hand in his.

"A complete waste of time," Vlad let a small smile onto his face, trying to hide his anxiety.

"No one can make you complete the prophecy," Erin assured him, putting her book down.

"Oh believe me, they can," Vlad muttered as the Count entered, looking far more happy than usual.

"Ah, Vladdy! What terrors do the book wish you to indulge in? We could go hunting!" The Count suggested, raising his eyebrows at Erin and Vlad. He clearly wasn't happy about the relationship.

"No blood, no hunting." Vlad repeated like a mantra, like he had throughout the week. Just because he had one or two slip ups did not mean that he was willing to drink blood on a daily basis. Vlad turned to see Erin biting her lip thoughtfully out of the window at the sky.

"What date is it today?" She said abruptly, turning to Vlad.

"October 13th," Vlad replied, realising that it had been exactly a month since his birthday.

_11 months until I become Grand High Vampire._

Erin looked extremely worried, before Vlad could ask, she said,

"Tonight's a full moon," Vlad had completely forgotten about Erin's transformation.

"It can't be that bad, I've seen Barry do it," Vlad was referring to his half-brother, who he had seen turn into a werewolf before. It didn't seem to hurt.

"It's not that, it's just the thought of not being human. The thought that I could do anything and not be in control because the monster is controlling me. It's the most horrible feeling." Erin shuddered slightly, remembering the last transformation she had suffered through. _**(A/N: This isn't how it is portrayed on YD, but I needed a way of being a werewolf to be challenging for Erin. It seemed the best way to do that was to make her lose humanity- which Vlad hates too. Anyway, back to the story**__**…) **_

"Oh, believe me I know," Vlad sighed, his arm resting on the back of Erin's chair. She smiled slightly and kissed him on the cheek before getting up. Vlad looked at her confused, before he saw the uniform she was wearing. School. Great.

"You've been training a lot- I think it's time for school now," Erin laughed, grabbing Vlad's hand. He had been off school all week training, in daylight hours; much to Bertrand's dismay. Like Vlad had told him, if he wanted to train Vlad than he would fit it to Vlad's schedule. Vlad walked with Erin to school, hand in hand; earning a lot of strange looks from the other students who were also walking- mainly girls. Erin smiled in realisation, before whispering to Vlad.

"I'm not exactly in half the year's good books for dating you." Vlad laughed slightly, seeing the glares that were sent their way as they walked up to the school gates. Vlad held the door open to Erin, gesturing for her to go, before Vlad saw a flicker of a black hoodie in the corner. Robin.

A broad smile grew on Vlad's face as he tugged Erin along to see him. Robin looked up and smiled.

"Decided to come back to school then?" Vlad asked, taking in the new school uniform he was wearing. Robin nodded.

"I quit the Slayer's Society, they were a bit shifty about it. But it's not like they can stop me- I am NOT going back to that place again." Vlad was relieved at what he was he was hearing, Robin was on his side. The bell rang at that moment, which made the three of them reluctantly walk down the hallway. They were a strange sight to most of the school. A blonde hair-blue eyed-girl holding hands with the school's 'mystery' and a Goth boy who hadn't been seen in the halls of Stokely Grammar since he was 14. If only they knew they were all a different species too.

They stopped at Robin's locker, the one of which had not been touched since Vlad left. It even had his old vampire posters; which made Vlad smile. He finally felt like he had his friend back. He never knew how important Robin was to him until he came back into his life.

* * *

><p>Robin, Vlad and Erin were sitting side by side in chemistry when it happened. Mr Temple was sitting at his desk, marking test papers when a sharp knock came to the door. Erin felt this moment was an episode of déjà vu, but Vlad was next to her- so it couldn't have been him. Hastily, Mr Temple got up from his seat to let the stranger in. Everyone turned their attention to the doorway, of which a tall, green eyed vampire that Vlad knew far too well. Forgetting he was in class, he stood up abruptly, along with Erin and Robin and addressed him.<p>

"James, what's wrong?" Vlad asked hurriedly, he could not understand why a member of the council was here, especially at the school. James looked panic-stricken, and had clearly got here in a hurry. Despite the fact he didn't need to breathe, he was- and heavily. He had flown half across Europe!

"Vlad-I-" James stuttered, trying to calm himself down.

"James, calm down!" Vlad almost yelled, which he was sure was evident in his voice because James stood up straight almost immediately. Vlad realised that the class were all listening, so he clicked his fingers, automatically hypnotizing everyone except for the two vampires, Erin and Robin. James stared at Vlad, a worried glint in his eye.

"Slayers are attacking the Council headquarters; they sent me to get you straight away." Vlad stood shocked, he could not understand why the Council could not deal with them their selves. As if reading his mind, James added,

"We're outnumbered, they are coming fast! We need you!" That is all the convincing he needed, not caring that he had to fly so far away, he clicked his fingers and flitted out of the room, followed by a running Erin and Robin. Vlad stopped abruptly, pulling them both to a stop.

"You two are not coming- I can't risk both of you getting hurt," Vlad's tone clearly stated it was not under discussion, so Erin kissed him quickly on the lips before letting him turn into a bat and flying away. Despite the sunlight.

Erin realised the reason for her staying. She was a werewolf, both sides would try and tear her to pieces. And Robin, Robin may be an ex-slayer but Vlad didn't need to be constantly worried about him whilst trying to defend himself.

* * *

><p>By the time Vlad and James arrived at the border of Transylvania, the fight had already been going for several hours. There were bodies of slayers carelessly left on the floors of the chamber, and a few piles of ash. Vlad let out a sigh of relief- the vampires were winning. Without a word, Vlad flitted into the centre of the room and attacked the nearest slayer to him. The slayer turned in surprise, before Vlad threw them against the wall. He was aiming to injure, not kill; although he could not say the same for the other council members.<p>

Vlad didn't feel the need to allow the fight to continue; it would only result in deaths that were unjustified and worthless. He clicked his fingers and every weapon- on both vampires and slayers- was dispatched to the corner of the room, of which burst into flames. Everyone's eyes found Vlad, who was standing in a circular clearing through the ordeal. The Council automatically bowed slightly, but Vlad shook his head- they were not sucking up to him and getting their way.

"What happened?" Vlad's voice was tinged with authority, which made some of the younger slayers flinch. Atilla cleared her throat and spoke to her grandson.

"Protecting ourselves," She hissed, glancing at the slayers on the other side of the room. Vlad raised his eyebrows but did not answer, he turned to Lucius instead.

"What caused this? And I want a direct answer," Vlad wasn't in the mood to be patient.

"They attacked us!" Lucius roared, making the candles in the room flicker. Vlad's eyes turned black for a moment, but long enough to make Lucius take a small step away from him.

"Why?" Vlad directed his question at the slayers, who were hovering by the door, trying to make a clean break.

"Someone broke into our headquarters," A tall, muscular slayer replied, shooting daggers at the vampire 'vermin'.

"How can you be sure it was a vampire?" Vlad questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"Who else could it be-" the slayer reasoned, but saw the flicked in Vlad's eye- so chose not to continue.

"You can't attack my people because you made an assumption that one of our kind attacked you! And I am sure that if any vampire here knew anything about a break-in, they would come forward before I had to search their minds for the truth. Isn't that right?" Vlad wasn't asking, he had a demanding tone to his voice which made every vampire in the room flinch as they looked at their soon-to-be leader. Vlad would know if they lied, and they all knew it.

Vlad frowned as he saw no one come forward. He flickered through each of their minds, but nothing of relevance was there. The slayer lowered his head.

"I am sick of the rivalry between us all. Although I do not agree about how some vampires go about it; vampires need to feed; it is our way of life. Although, some of you don't have to act like you enjoy it so much," Vlad shot a look at most of the council, "And slayers have no right to take away a life that they don't understand. Same goes for any person. You wouldn't take away someone's life for having a different opinion of life if they were human, would you? But, because you don't understand us, you fear what we may do and destroy us. I am sick of this endless war. But it is ending. Now." Vlad preached to everyone, shooting looks at the two sides where appropriate. Before anyone could interrupt him, Vlad continued.

"We are going to come to an agreement. Every slayer will stop hunting vampires if vampires do not attack the slayers. If a slayer attacks a vampire, it will be self-defence. If anyone breaks this, the other side have the right to attack and kill until the message has been sent. Do you all agree?" Vlad asking was just a formality; they knew they had no choice. Everyone nodded slowly, and a flash of blue light held the contract to their word. It was temporary, but it would stop Vlad having to stop fights every week. Vlad sighed before nodding to the Council, and turning into a bat; not before every last slayer had left the premises, though.

Vlad finally knew what it felt like to be the leader he was chosen to be.

* * *

><p>Erin was lying casually on the couch reading; when Vlad transformed from a bat. Robin, who was sprawled out on the floor, leapt up in surprise, before sitting down after he saw who it was. Vlad's eyes were tired, but he smiled weakly and kissed her softly before sitting opposite her. Erin noted the page number before setting the book aside, her knees pressed against her.<p>

"What happened?" Before Erin could ask, Robin did; who was now staring at his friend with great interest.

"Slayers. A lot of them. I think I have sorted the issue out for a while. Although, I'm not quite sure it's over." Vlad contemplated, confusing Erin.

"What do you mean? If you sorted it, it must be over?" Erin asked, raising her eyebrows; waiting for a response.

"It's just that, someone broke into the slayer's HQ. And it wasn't a member of the Council, and they are the only vampires who know where it is. And I would know if they told anyone- because I searched their minds. It just makes me wonder who would want to get into the HQ that bad." Vlad was thinking in great detail before he realised that the moon was almost directly in the sky. He clicked his fingers to close all the windows in the castle, earning a smile of gratitude from Erin.

"Thanks. I really don't want to change," Erin said to herself more than anyone else. Vlad slung an arm around her shoulder, squeezing it softly.

"As long as you're not exposed to direct moonlight, you'll be fine." Vlad noted, reassuring her that she would be safe. Robin was frowning slightly, which drew Vlad and Erin's attention to him.

"What is it?" Vlad asked tiredly. He really needed some sleep.

"It's just that I was wandering whether whoever broke into the slayer's headquarters was the same person who altered my mind wipe. Because I know it wasn't the slayers, I know that for sure." Robin's observation sent a shock wave through Vlad. He had completely forgotten about investigating what happened to Robin; he was too busy with the book and the Council.

"You might be right, breather. But, we'll have to discuss this at a later date." The three of them were oblivious to Bertrand until he spoke, who was standing in the doorway. Vlad gave him a questioning gaze, which Bertrand shrugged off.

"The Council are coming at midnight, Vlad. They decided to bring the date forward, as they have more than just your coronation to discuss." Bertrand explained to him, before flitting back to the crypt. Vlad shook his head, trying to rid himself of exhaustion.

"Go to bed, Vlad." Erin said, pulling him out of his seat and up the stairs.

"Don't you mean, go to coffin?" Vlad joked lightly before yawning. Erin laughed but carried on directing him to his room.

"The Council aren't coming for a couple of hours. I'll come and get you when they are here." Erin assured him, before she pushed him into the room and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Vlad awoke to the sound of loud knocking on his door. He was glad he hadn't slipped into the dream world- he really didn't need another fight that day. He stretched his arms above his head and clicked his fingers, allowing Erin to enter the room. She smiled and gestured for him to come out. He flitted as fast as he could into his leathers and then walked with her, down the stairs.<p>

The Council was all sitting around the throne room table; where Vlad's throne had been pushed to. Vlad sighed at the awful design, he really hated his throne. He nodded to each of the Council members, only smiling when he saw James' face. James smiled back tiredly.

When Vlad sat, Lucius spoke.

"You handled the slayers very well, Vladimir." He complemented, which took Vlad by extreme surprise. He was expecting them to criticize his way of handling the slayers.

"You acted cowardly," Fromik said bluntly; confirming Vlad's suspicions. Vlad gave him a look which clearly meant shut-the-hell-up.

"Do I need to remind you that you are on your final warning, Fromik? You have caused enough trouble to me as it is," Vlad stated, looking him directly in the eye. Fromik nodded slowly, then stared at the table.

"We have more important things to discuss," Atilla mentioned, before continuing, "We discussed you're request with the elders, Vladimir. They are imminent that you must get married before you're 17th birthday." Vlad stared at her, not bothering to remain composed.

"I'm 16 years old!" Vlad reasoned, seeing the Count in the corner of his eye, "Dad, you don't agree to something as awful as this?" Vlad prayed he would get the answer he was looking for.

"Of course I do, Vladdy! You need to find yourself a positively evil clan daughter!" The Count exclaimed, smiling broadly. The smile scared Vlad slightly, he was not used to it.

"But, you would be stuck with Ingrid- if I get married, I'll have to leave Stokely." Vlad knew it was a low blow against Ingrid, but he really didn't want to get married. He could see Ingrid enter the room with a disgusted look directed at Vlad. The Count's smile faltered.

"Vladimir will not get married just yet." He reasoned, before returning to his original standing place. Vlad smiled at him, glad that his father agreed- even though he had to use blackmail to get it.

"Vladimir has no choice!" Atilla hissed, "Vladimir, you have to get married. It is required for the Grand High Vampire to have a bride before his coronation." Vlad sighed out of frustration and put his head in his hands. The Council waited expectantly for his answer.

"Fine." Vlad spat out, before walking directly out of the room before any of the Council could address any further issues. He flitted directly to his room, where he paced back and forth; trying to think.

He really didn't want a wife who was evil, dangerous and only wanted his power.

He didn't want a vampire wife, that was for certain. He knew that there were very few vampires who felt the same as he did, and the Council would never let him marry them.

He needed a solution, and fast.

He was still pacing when a knock came to his door. It creaked open, allowing Erin to step into the room. He stopped pacing, looked at who had entered, and then began pacing again.

"I don't want to get married, Erin." Vlad began, "I don't want to be tied to someone who only wants my power and status. If I am going to get married it is going to be for love. And I doubt that will ever occur with someone who the Council approve." Erin smile faded as she stepped into Vlad's direct line of view. He stopped pacing and looked at her. She took his hand in her own and squeezed it; looking directly at him.

"We can find a way out of it, I'll help you. Stop worrying yourself. You have 11 months before they start pressuring you- I'm sure we can find a loophole by then." Erin said, leaning into him. She kissed him; Vlad responded immediately. He wrapped his arms around her, the warmth of her breath on his cold skin. He smiled and pulled away, bringing her into a hug.

This was why Vlad loved her so much.

_**This chapter is a bit longer than usual- and its nowhere near the standard of most of my other writing. But I felt obliged to update before the end of the weekend, as I haven't updated since last week. I know, I'm a procrastinator. Anyways, I hope you liked it! So why don't you click that beautiful little button down here that says 'Review'. It is a very pretty button, don't you think? If you press it, you never know what might happen….:) ~Becki~**_


	18. Chapter 17: Vampire Drama

The month after the fight with the slayers past quickly for Vlad; though it did not ease the strange feeling in his stomach every time the Council tried to discuss marriage plans. He had already agreed to a Hunt Ball; although he was grudgingly holding it at the castle. Erin, to his delight, was invited; if she kept out of the way.

"You have to be careful, Vladdy! The clan daughters do not want to see their future leader cavorting with werewolves!" The Count had said to him, quite frequently whenever Vlad mentioned it. Robin, despite his protests, was definitely not allowed to come. Who knew what would happen if the clan daughters and their families smelt breather. It was a Hunt Ball after all.

Vlad stood in his leathers, straightening them to make himself look more presentable. He immediately regretted agreeing with the Council about his marriage, but he could not turn back now. Not with over fifty clans in the castle waiting for him. Erin knocked on the door and let herself in, allowing herself to survey Vlad; checking he looked okay. Vlad ruffled his hair slightly before giving Erin a quick kiss and leading her down the stairs.

He was not allowed to come into the room with her, as the Council had instructed. And, as the Council were all present, he did not want to break their rule. He gave her a quick smile before clicking his fingers allowing the newly varnished, wooden doors to open, revealing a stream of black and red. He sighed, before flitting into the room, next to where James was surveying the crowd. James smiled grimly.

"I know this isn't exactly your style, Vlad. But I guess we'll have to bare through it," James joked lightly, punching Vlad on the arm. Vlad was grateful to have a friend like James- someone who agreed completely with his views and could help him get through these situations.

"We?" Vlad raised his eyebrows, scanning the crowd.

"Well, you and I both know that I think the Council are nuts for making you do this. Your 16 for the love of garlic! Even the Grand High Vampire before you didn't get married until he was 19. And that was years before he actually became the GHV." James handed Vlad some soya blood as he muttered.

"Yes, well. They seem to forget that their leader didn't seem to follow the rules very much. They seem to think that because I'm the 'Chosen One', I'm supposed to be a better example," Vlad reasoned, bringing the goblet of soya blood to his lips and took a large drink. Times like this made him hungry. Before James could comment, The Count came up to the platform Vlad was standing on and clasped his hands together in a rather manic way.

"Ah, Vladimir! It's time to introduce you to some of the clan daughters! They are all positively evil, I can assure you!" The Count laughed, gesturing Vlad to follow him.

"When is he going to get into his head that you DON'T want an evil psychopathic girlfriend who will stake you in your sleep," James laughed, pushing Vlad forward.

"Wife, if it was a girlfriend; she would be far easier to get rid of," Vlad called back, almost bumping into the back of Bertrand, who was staring at him with amused interest.

* * *

><p>"Vlad, The Count is waiting for you." Bertrand said, pushing past him as politely as he could so he could get to the blood cellar. Vlad shook his head at his tutor and whisked himself through the crowd to where his father was standing with some of the clan leaders and their daughters. They all bowed their heads slightly as they saw Vlad approach.<p>

Antonius was standing beside The Count; someone he hadn't seen at the Council meetings at all throughout the month. Antonius looked at Vlad, as if reading his mind; which was highly likely, and said,

"I regret to say I haven't been present at the meetings. I was dealing with…clan issues," Antonius explained, earning a nod from Vlad. He then turned towards the group of Vampires, introducing them to Vlad.

"Vladimir, this is Ramanga and Dapheria, and their daughter, Ava," Vlad nodded at the two vampires before lifting Ava's hand and kissing it; like his father has told him to. Ava frowned slightly then smiled smally, which made Vlad do a mental eye-roll. Flirty tricks like that never worked.

* * *

><p>Antonius introduced the daughters throughout the night, of which Vlad was so confused by the amount of names flung at him. He managed to retain a good memory of who was who, once he had danced with each of them, talking to them in an almost bored tone. The Count smiled widely at Vlad, while Vlad simply returned a tired, irritant smile.<p>

Vlad spotted blond hair in the corner, of which he smiled and gave Erin a knowing look. She smiled and came towards him. Vlad frowned and shook his head. She stopped and Vlad came towards her.

"I don't want the clans to attack you," Vlad said, concerned, refilling a goblet with soya blood. Erin smiled.

"I know. Have you narrowed down the girls to a shortlist?" She asked, giving him a look as if to say _If-you-haven't-I-would-quickly-before-the-Count-finds-out_.

"I think so. Half of the vampires here were a definite no from the start, you can practically smell the scheming in the air," Vlad said sadly, taking a deep drink from his goblet, "Ava, Meredith and Ebony are the only vampires here who are probably not going to slay me." Vlad gestured towards the three girls as he said their names, of which Erin surveyed them. They didn't seem too bad, although if it were up to her Vlad wouldn't even be here. Before Erin realised that Vlad could hear everything she was thinking, he gave her a light kiss and smiled slightly.

"_Trust me, if it were up to me I would be enjoying myself away from my family and Bertrand_," Vlad replied to her in her mind, which startled her. He gave her an apologetic smile before standing directly in front of his throne to face the crowd. Voices instantly hushed and James gave Vlad the 'thumbs up' sign. Vlad cleared his throat and straightened up.

"Thank you all for coming, it has been a pleasure to be in your company," Vlad said the words he had been practising all week, words he most certainly didn't mean, "Due to the lack of breather opportunity; I'm afraid the hunt at midnight will have to be cancelled, maybe another time," Vlad said, glad that he was able to think of the excuse on the spot. James smirked at him from the back of the crowd, which Vlad ignored, "I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening." Vlad stepped from the scene, allowing himself to sigh and wipe his forehead across his forearm. Before Vlad could make a line for Erin, he was swept away by the Count, who was discussing manically about the preparations for the wedding. The Count whisked him out of the room before he saw James go up to Erin, questioningly.

"I'm guessing you're not a vampire, then?" James joked, gesturing to Erin's blonde hair and slightly flushed cheeks. Erin nodded and smiled slightly, shifting. James noticed her action.

"Don't worry. I'm not like the old bats on the Council; me and Vlad go way back," James explained, smiling broadly. Erin breathed a sigh of relief, glad that James and no one else had found out she was here.

"What does Vlad have to do with anything?" Erin asked, eyebrows raised. James smirked slightly and folded his arms.

"You really think I didn't notice the sneaky glances he kept sending in your direction? Vlad's smart, but the least subtle kid I've ever met." Erin was surprised by the way James had described Vlad. Calling the future Grand High Vampire a 'kid' wouldn't go down well with the masses. Before she could comment, Vlad flitted back to where James and Erin were standing, looking slightly dazed. His sudden appearance had startled her, but James barely blinked. He smiled broadly at Vlad.

"So, you gonna introduce me to the werewolf?" James smirked, gesturing towards Erin. Vlad raised his eyebrows.

"How did you know?" Erin asked, dumbly. Of course she smelt like a werewolf to them- they had accustomed senses. James merely tapped his nose.

"James, Erin. Erin, James. You happy, now? Dad is going mental about this wedding. I've still got 10 months! Hopefully by then I would have found a way out of it," Vlad directed at James, but snuck a glance at Erin as he did so. James' smile faltered.

"There isn't a way out, mate. You have to marry before you're Grand High Vampire. I've looked through the Council libraries, there's nothing. If we can find a loophole, you could easily postpone it, but I doubt it would be long before the Council found a way to force you to marry." James reasoned, looking very annoyed that he hadn't been able to help.

"They can't tell me what to do when I'm Grand High Vampire," Vlad countered.

"Yes, but, they can now, can't they? Trust me, if it hadn't been for my input at the last meeting, you would be married by now." James replied, frowning.

"They've had meetings without me?" Vlad said rather shocked, he assumed he had to be present for the Council to discuss important issues.

"The meetings are always about you. They are trying to find a way to persuade you to marry." James explained, looking solemn and sympathetic to Vlad; who was staring shocked at Antonius and Lucius at the other side of the throne room. Erin frowned.

"You'll find a way out of this." Erin reasoned, trying to reassure Vlad. Vlad's temper was cutting short, he really didn't like being out of the loop if it concerned him. Anything else, he could live with.

* * *

><p>"Why are you acting so okay with this?" Vlad asked her, looking at her slightly warily. James thought it would be best to leave then, so just patted Vlad's shoulder and retreated to the company of the guests.<p>

"I'm not okay with it," Erin replied, giving him a look. Vlad braced his arms on the table, with his head lowered.

"Then why aren't you helping me? You think it is all going to turn out okay? It's not. I'm going to have to leave Stokely with a wife I'll most certainly hate. No one will be here to protect you from any vampires that find out your whereabouts," Vlad blurted out in frustration. Hurt crossed Erin's eyes, but she didn't show it.

"Is that what you are so worried about?" Erin asked him, cupping his face in her hands. He pulled up straight, allowing her hands to fall to her sides.

"Of course it is! I love you! I don't want to be hunted down and killed because I can't protect you!" Vlad nearly yelled, but he lowered his voice so only Erin could hear him. Erin smiled slightly; bringing her hands back to his face, making him look her in the eye.

"You're not going to lose me." Erin stated, giving him a light kiss to confirm her statement. He responded quickly, not caring where he was. He flitted them both into the shadows, so that they could barely be seen. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in as she wrapped her own arms around his neck. She broke the kiss, giving him a small peck on the cheek before smiling and walking out of the shadows, her hand out for him to take.

"If you want to get out of this mess, you are going to have to clean some up yourself," She said, gesturing to the Council with her head. Vlad stared at her. Outing herself to the Council as a werewolf _and_ his girlfriend would be the death of both of them. Hopefully, not literally. But, Erin was a difficult person to argue with- he would not win.

Vlad sighed shakily and took her hand, his own responding to the warmth of it immediately. For that moment he couldn't imagine himself with anyone other than her.

* * *

><p>Antonius turned to greet Vlad, then saw Erin close behind. His eyes turned into slits, his fangs bared.<p>

"What does this werewolf want?" He hissed, which made every vampire in the room turn towards the scene. Vlad rolled his eyes, grasping her hand firmer. He drew himself up straighter and said,

"Anyone who harms Erin will be punished. And don't think that I won't," Vlad hissed at the masses, who were looking uncertain at his threat, "a night with the slayers really opens your eyes to who should be punished and who shouldn't," Vlad knew that no one except the Council could possibly know about that night, but even so, the shocked looks on the face of the crowd were almost comical. Erin smiled at Vlad, who returned it briefly before Lucius spoke.

"This relationship can't continue when you are married," Lucius countered, glaring at Erin with red tinged eyes.

"If I'm married. Not when. I don't see why it is so important for me to be married- it isn't going to affect my leadership!" Vlad answered, glaring at Lucius so sharply it could break glass.

"You can't break tradition!" Antonius almost screamed, thunder clapping around the now silent throne room. James coughed loudly and everyone turned their heads towards him.

"Actually, it isn't really tradition. If you don't mind me saying, there's only ever been one Grand High Vampire- and he was older than Vlad when he was married. That means he actually doesn't have to. And anyone who disagrees can kiss my cape, if you don't mind the language," James explained, giving Vlad a hint of a smirk before clasping his hand around Vlad's shoulders, "I know Vlad. He's stubborn and extremely annoying when things don't go his way," Vlad shot him a look, but he ignored it, "do you really want to start a fight with 'The Chosen One'? I have a feeling Vlad will win that battle," James joked. Vlad frowned at him. James seemed to joke even in front of his elders, which surprised him greatly. Then again, that was James- he never did care about the rules.

The Council seemed used to it, though, as they did not comment on his outburst, they simply replied, "It is for the benefit of the vampire race," Which made Vlad extremely annoyed.

"So it's for the benefit of the vampire race for me to be an extremely angry, annoyed leader who has a grudge against the Council? Because it isn't. If I'm happy, I'll be a better leader. Some of you know about the incident I had with the blood mirror. If I had let my reflection take over for just one second, you could all be dead on the floor of this room already," Vlad's voice had a hint of threat, as if he wasn't afraid to test it. The Council's mouths snapped shut, although they did not look finished. Vlad looked at his guests, who were looking at him, shocked. He cleared his throat.

"You may all leave now, I see no reason for you to be here," Vlad addressed them, of which all of the vampires turned into bats and flew, in line, out of the castle windows. Vlad sighed again, a habit he seemed to not be able to get rid of. Bertrand merely stood in front of Vlad through the whole charade, and flitted out of the room almost immediately, which made Vlad extremely worried. He decided to dismiss it, and took a seat beside Erin. She grinned at him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder casually.

"I think I may have postponed the wedding."

_**Okay, so. A lot of things happen in this. And I just realised that I never mentioned that James IS NOT a YD character, he is just mine. MINE I SAY. I've based him on quite a few people…but I won't go into that. Anywho, can you see the button? Nope, not that one, the other one. Yes, that one. It says 'Review This Chapter' Why don't you click it? ~Becki~**_

_**Oh and also...it hasn't happened yet..but I would just like to say if you are going to use my storyline in your fanfictions (with your own writing, of course) than can you please ask permission before hand? Because there have been a few incidents on Fanfiction where people's work have been either copied or changed slightly so no credit has been given to the original author. I know that most people wouldn't do this- but just in case, hey? Anywho, I really need to stop being paranoid. Just click the buttons down there to make me a happy person :smile) **___


	19. Chapter 18: For The Rest Of My UnLife

The Council did not mention marriage again over the next two weeks, which meant that James' speech really had made the impact he had wanted. Vlad knew he would have to think of a way to repay him, but that was not his top priority. Vlad really needed to know the last bit of the prophecy.

He had been putting it off for too long, he needed to know the full prophecy before his 17th birthday. Bertrand was imminent on that. No matter how many excuses Vlad made to get out of it, he was only delaying the inevitable.

"Vlad, focus all of your energy, push it until you can feel it under your skin." Bertrand instructed, watching Vlad cautiously as he closed his eyes. He could feel his fangs in his gums, the power rising up to the surface. He tried to forget the awful feeling it gave him at the back of his mind; but he had to let the bad side of him out. Just for a moment. Vlad pushed hard, trying to direct his energy towards the book. He heard Bertrand move, which made Vlad's eyes shoot open. The last page had been revealed.

The last part of the prophecy.

"This war will run red with the blood of many, of which the Chosen One shall unleash his power and wrath on the unsuspecting victims of doom. He must travel to the very depths of Transylvania, of which the sacrifice of a loved one shall be made by the traitor of his family. This place of death is the birth place of the great Grand High Vampire, the first of many to come. He shall then avenge the death of his family on a rampage of rage and fury." Vlad recited, not even hearing the words as they came out of his mouth. It took a moment to process the words.

"Someone I love is going to be killed by a traitor and I'm going to break." Vlad said slowly, as he tried to piece together the other parts of the prophecy. "Wait a moment, we always thought that the 'one I love' would be a breather. You said I would kill them? But, this is where the prophecy changes. It's like- the first part of the prophecy was supposed to happen, but someone has changed it."

"Do you know of a traitor in your family?" Bertrand asked cautiously, just as anxious as Vlad.

They both stared at each other, realisation glinting in their eyes, "Ingrid."

* * *

><p>"We need to find Ingrid, before it's too late," Vlad said, after reciting the rest of the prophecy to him. The Count's eyes widened in realisation.<p>

"Her and Erin were going somewhere, I did not care enough to check. If I knew what she was planning, i wouldn have done something," The Count drawled, his eyes watching Vlad's face twist into a grimace. He had added the final part to stop Vlad from targetting him. Bertrand and Vlad immediately flitted from the castle, trying to follow the scent of werewolf that was lingering in the fresh air.

"If we can't find them, who knows what Ingrid might do." Vlad said, searching the trees for any sign of the pair.

"If she is the traitor in the prophecy, then she would have gone to the sacrificial grounds." Bertrand replied, mimicking Vlad's actions.

"That could be anywhere in Transylvania!" Vlad shouted, getting increasingly more worried. He should have protected Erin from this, it was all his fault.

"Vlad, have you been paying attention? The only place she could be is the birth place of the previous Grand High Vampire! That is the Council headquarters!" Bertrand shouted equally as loud, but sounded far more exasperated. They wasted no time from turning into bats and flying as fast as they could across Europe.

If Ingrid succeeded, Vlad wasn't so sure he would be able to contain his dark side ever again.

* * *

><p>"Ingrid, you don't have to do this!" Erin pleaded, watching Ingrid from the corner of her eye as she circled her. The large, circular table Erin was sitting on was cold and practically bleeding power into the room. Ingrid's eyes turned black.<p>

"Yes, I do." She said darkly, twisting a sharp, blood red knife in her hands, "I've known of the prophecy since I came back. You should know that I never really cared about Vlad's birthday. I just want a leader who isn't going to make me stop drinking blood and be 'friends'," She sneered the word, "with breathers and werewolves." Erin looked her in the eye, questioningly.

"How could you have known? The Praedictum Impaver can only be opened by Vlad." Erin stated, watching Ingrid's sneer turn into a smirk.

"I have my ways," Ingrid said smoothly, staring at the glinting knife with interest, "The prophecy states that if the one that Vlad loves is killed, he will give into his dark side and go on a killing spree. Obviously, I do not wish to die. But, if it's for a greater cause, I'll happily oblige."

Erin was getting extremely angry, "How could you do that to your own brother? He loves you! After everything you did to him, the way you treated him- he still loved you! If it weren't for him, The Count would have got rid of you years ago!" Erin shouted at her. Ingrid's expression went cold and emotionless.

"He took everything I ever wanted from me. It should have been me with his power!" Ingrid let the thunder of her rage scream around the hall of the chamber; if bouncing off the walls like a disturbing echo. She licked her lips as the clock stroke midnight.

"Well, well, well. Show time."

* * *

><p>When Vlad and Bertrand arrived at the castle, Vlad was extremely angry. He could feel his rage clinging to his mind, trying to make him give in to the darkness. He couldn't do that until he was sure that was the only way to stop Ingrid.<p>

Thunder clapped around the castle, causing it to be lit up dangerously as the bell began to chime for midnight. Vlad knew they didn't have much time. He flitted into the chamber, barely being fast enough to stop Ingrid lunging for Erin's throat with a silver dagger. He pushed her against the wall, his fangs grinding against his lip.

"What do you think you are doing?" He roared, seeing that Bertrand was untying Erin out of the corner of his eye.

"Making you into the vampire our kind need as a leader," Ingrid smirked, although it wasn't as full of mockery as it usually was. She was afraid, he knew that, but he also knew that she was still determined.

"What's to stop me from killing you right now?" Vlad hissed, his hands squeezing her tighter. The smirk gone from her face, her voice lifeless.

"You haven't got the guts," She taunted as he threw her onto the floor. He could hear the crack of bones, but he really didn't care. He flitted over to Erin, who was rubbing her wrists; and pulled her into a hug. He breathed in her scent, memorizing it so he could tell where she was when this fight went down. He let go and turned towards Ingrid.

"Try me," Vlad's eyes turned black as his voice deepened. A huge ring of fire surrounded the both of them, cutting her off from an exit. Vlad let part of his dark side out to the surface, as he pushed her further and further into the fire's depths. She writhed in agony, her face contorted with pain as she struggled against the invisible force he was controlling her with.

At that moment, the Council burst into the hall, the Count must have contacted them. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Vlad, his sister held in the flames and his eyes a bottomless black hole of darkness. James stepped forward, a worried look on his face as he shouted to Vlad.

"Don't do it, Vlad! You're better than this! Don't give in!" Vlad could barely hear him; all he could hear was the low groans of agony that escaped Ingrid's throat as she slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>Antonius, Atilla and Lucius stared at the vampire they had once doubted. They saw the brutal, murderous look in his eyes as his fangs were displayed from behind his lips. Their vision was in an orange haze, due to the fire's increased intensity. All they could see was Vlad as he tipped Ingrid's throat to him, and bit down hard. Ingrid's face paled even more than usual, to a sickly grey as her life was torn from her. He kept drinking, until Ingrid's body was no more than a lifeless shell of who she used to be.<p>

When the fire ceased, Vlad was staring at his sister, breathing hard as his fangs retracted. His eyes were back to normal, but they were tinged with a red that hadn't been present before. The occupancy of the room stared at him as he made his slow retreat to the other side of the hall, still staring at Ingrid's dead body. He was still in his hoodie and jeans, which had been splattered with his sister's blood. He had killed her, he thought, and now he was a monster.

Erin couldn't take her eyes off of Vlad through the whole ordeal; she watched his face lose all emotion as he stared at Ingrid. His face flashed slightly, showing a pain she thought was impossible for one person to feel. He stood in the shadows, as far away from Ingrid as he could get.

The Council had moved her to another corner, to draw Vlad's attention away from it.

Bertrand had told the Council the whole story, and how Vlad had found out about the prophecy. Erin could see the shock in their eyes from what they had seen Vlad do. All Erin could do was feel extremely annoyed with them as they discussed his rage.

"You brought this on yourselves," Erin stated, making all of the room, including Vlad stare at her, "You wanted a leader who was merciless and evil. Vlad let go for one minute, and now he is going to regret what he did for the rest of his life. He is never going to forgive himself," Erin's voice was barely under control.

"He did what was right," Lucius countered, sending Vlad a look of approval. Vlad simply walked slowly towards the large, oak doors and opened it. He pulled his hood over his head and flitted out. The Council immediately flitted after him, stopping him in his tracks.

* * *

><p>"What do you think you are doing, Vladimir?" Antonius asked, standing directly in Vlad's line of view.<p>

"I can't take this. I can't be a leader. After what I just did, I don't think I'll ever be ready to accept that responsibility. I need to go. I need to figure this all out," Vlad carried on walking, the Council following just as strongly and very determined.

"When will you be back?" Atilla yelled after him, watching as he was absorbed into the darkness, "It's all over now, you don't need to run away anymore! You're a vampire- start acting like it!" Atilla yelled again, which made Vlad stop abruptly to face them. His voice was thick and his face was clean from emotion.

"I know what I am. I just killed my sister. And now I have to live with that for the rest of my unlife. You say it's all over, but it isn't. It's only just beginning." Vlad stated, before turning into a bat and flying far into the sky.

Erin wished she could go after him, tell him it was going to be okay. But she would be lying. Vlad was right, it was only just beginning.

THE END.

_**That's it! I didn't write a note to say that this would be the last chapter, because I wasn't sure when I was going to end this. I knew as soon as this was written that I would not be able to make this story any longer, as Vlad has to leave in the end. I'm not sure if there will be a sequel just yet, as I am currently writing another story which shall be on fanfiction soon (I hope.) But there will be one. You can be sure of that. Sorry if this has been a bit of a late chapter, I really had no idea how I was going to write this. **_

_**P-S: Also, to the person who reviewed saying I was 'ripping off' yeknodelttil's series 'Truth and Consequences'; this is nothing to do with their writing. I wrote this a long time ago, before I even read their stories. I just uploaded them after they did. That doesn't mean I've stolen their ideas. In fact, the only thing that is the same is the fact that Vlad was MEANT to have a wife. But if you haven't noticed, he doesn't get married in my fic, they don't live at garside grange, the slayers aren't involved, etc. It is a completely different fic. If there was a problem, yeknodelttil would have informed me as they have reviewed on one of the chapters of this fic. I'm sorry for this little rant, but I really hate it when I'm accused of stealing ideas when I have worked really hard to write this story. If you are going to accuse me of stealing, it is more likely to say that I have taken some of the phrases and scenes from the actual YD program, which I stated early on in the fic. So please don't accuse when you actually have nothing to go on. Thanks.**_

_**Right, now I have made myself clear;**__** now onto the Thank you's;**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite, or shared this story as it really means a lot that my stories are appreciated by so many people.**_

_**Thank you to all the writers that have inspired me to continue with this story (please check on my favourites for stories that you should read, they are truly brilliant!)**_

_**Also, thank you to the BBC; for making such an amazing show for me to write about :)**_

_**Bye for now, ~Becki~ **_


End file.
